


A Long Way Home: Betrayed and Banished

by SakumaKiriya



Series: A Long Way Home [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaKiriya/pseuds/SakumaKiriya
Summary: Part 1 of my stories: A Long Way HomeBorn a halfbreed doesn't make life any easier, especially when you live amongst mortals. Meet Elanil, half Elf, half Man, granted with immortal life. Being of neither races, she longs for a place where she belongs, a place to call home. In search of her dream she will meet friends, lose loved ones, find true love, face betrayals and banishment, but will she be strong enough to face all the hardship life throws at her and more? Will she achieve her dream, or is she doomed to wander all on her own? And what happens when all she knows seems lost...Read to find out!
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Long Way Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here is the first chapter of a new fanfic of mine! I have been working for years on this one, and it's still not completely finished but I wanted to share it!  
> I hope you guys like it!

A long way Home  
Betrayed and Banished  
Prologue

Devastated the Elf Maiden entered the village of Men as she had just crossed the border of Gondor. It had only been a mere 10 years since she had left her Elven home. Pointless, not paying any attention to her surroundings, the Elf maiden wandered around the village. The voices of the men and woman she passed barely reaching her ears. Her clothes were covered in dirt, as her eyes stared lifelessly towards the ground. Her life had lost all its meaning 10 years ago, on the day she had died. The Elf maiden hadn’t eaten in days, her stomach rumbling loudly, but she ignored the urged to eat. Maybe dying was the best thing for her. She deserved it. It was her fault her best friend died after all. It should have been her who died that day, not her friend, it should have been her… 

Suddenly without warning her body gave in as she fell forward, expecting to hit the ground any second, but she didn’t. “Are you alright?” A boy around the age of 18 asked, catching her. “Ah, yes.” The Elf maiden replied as the boy helped her to stand up, only to nearly collapse again. “Are you sure? Do you need any help?” The boy asked concerned as the Elf shock her head. “No, please just leave me.” The Elf maiden replied freeing herself from the boy’s grasp around her shoulders. But after taking just one step forward, her vision blacked and she passed out.

Slowly the Elf maiden opened her eyes. She scanned her surroundings, but nothing seemed familiar. “Ah Thank goodness, you’re awake!” The familiar voice of the boy sounded. The Elf looked aside to face the boy. “Where am I?” The Elf asked confused, barely remembering what had happened before she passed out. “I brought you to my house. My father is a doctor you see, so we treated you. You were dehydrated and malnourished. Nothing too life threatening luckily, you should be fine within a few weeks.” The boy replied, as the Elf maiden tried to sit up straight, only stumbling backwards. “Be careful! Your body is still very weak. You need to rest.” The boy said, supporting her back slowly laying her back down. “Why are you doing all this for someone you don’t even know…” The Elf maiden voiced out her confused opinion as the boy simply smiled at her. “I can’t leave a girl who collapses all on her own now, can I?” The boy replied as he handed her some soup. “I am no mere girl.” She replied, turning her head away from the soup. “I do not deserve your kindness.” She added closing her eyes shut. “Everyone deserves a helping hand in need.” The boy replied immediately, his voice stern and unwavering. “I might not know what happened to you, but… at least accept this food.” The boy pressed as The Elf maiden simple stared at the boy for a few seconds, considering his words, before accepting the soup he had made for her. It would be rude to decline after everything he had done for her. The boy smiled happily as she started to eat. “My name is Einar, what about you?” The boy asked curious as he sat down on a chair next to her bed. The Elf stopped eating for a minute before softly replying. “I am Araya.”

Slowly the days passed by and Araya regained most of her strength, while Einar took care of her. At first Araya didn’t speak much, but after some time she slowly started to open up to the boy and his father. Neither man had asked about where she had come from, even when an Elves in these parts of Middle-Earth was a rare sight. Araya however, was grateful for it. During these weeks, a small friendship had started to form between the boy and the Elf. At first all the Elf maiden could think about was leaving the boy behind as soon as possible, but as the days passed by she realized that leaving this boy may not be her only choice, maybe she could stay as she had nowhere else to go... So even after Araya had regained all her strength she had remained in the human village, as she started working alongside them. Eleven medicine was something new for these Men, and something they had needed desperately. This town wasn’t necessarily poor, but they lacked medical supplements and skill, making her a great asset. Slowly yet surely, weeks had turned into months, which turned into years, as slowly the Elf maiden had come to like her new life. 

“Araya are you still awake?” Einar asked and sat up looking at the Elf maiden near the campfire. “Yes.” Araya replied as Einar walked towards her, sitting down next to her sighing deeply. Araya and Einar were on their way home. They had been summoned for an emergency in the next village. Einar’s father had passed away due to a sudden illness. Even with the Elven healing Araya had provided for the man, it still hadn’t been enough. Einar had taken over his father’s practice along with Araya. “You should get some sleep.” Araya said as she smiled at the boy, or well men by now. “I could say the same about you.” Einar protested with a smile. “I am an Elf remember. We don’t require sleep like you Men do.” Araya replied with a sly grin as Einar stared into the fire. “We have a long way ahead of us tomorrow, rest.” Araya insisted as Einar sighed once more before doing as he was told. The remaining night Araya had stayed awake, staring at the stars. It had been 3 years since she arrived here, nearly 300 years since the loss of her friend. She hugged her knees as she turned her gaze from the stars to Einar, now sleeping peacefully. Without him, without this mortal men, she would not be alive today. She smiled softly at the sight of him sleeping as the night passed.

The next morning was filled with heavy rain fall, as the two of them walked upon a small slippery road. “Maybe we should find shelter?” Einar asked but Araya shook her head. “The village is just over that hill, we can make it.” Araya insisted with a smile upon her face. Einar sighed, yet he knew that it was useless to try and convince her once she had made up her mind. Araya simply smiled as Einar stared at her. “Fine! But don’t blame me if a catch a cold after this!” Einar replied as Araya smirked. “Well, luckily I am a doctor.” Araya joked feeling at home with this men, feeling at peace, when suddenly everything came crashing down again….

Suddenly, in the distance an arrow appeared out of thin air. As soon as it appeared, it had disappeared again behind the hill, as an agonizing scream followed. It took Araya a few seconds to process what happened, as she stared in front of her. Einar was to first to recollect his mind, as he ran towards the hill. “Hey Mister!” Einar yelled, waking Araya from her dazing state, as she followed after him. Once she reached the hill she saw a man, hit in his belly. This can’t be…” Araya said to herself, a flash of her dying friend appeared in front of her, mixing reality with her past. “Ilyrana…” She spoke the name of her deceased friend in agony. “Araya help! Don’t just stand there!” Einar yelled, returning the Elf’s thoughts back to reality as she sprinted towards the man. She inspected his body, the arrow had hit his abdomen, bleeding violently. “Who are yo-” The man spoke weakly. “Don’t speak! Just lay still, you’re going to be alright!” Araya put her hands upon the men’s abdomen trying to stop the bleeding. “I don’t want to die…” The man spoke softly. “Don’t say such a stupid things you are going to be fine!” Araya shouted, tears appearing the corner of her eyes, picturing Ilyrana’s face over the man as slowly the life in his eyes faded. “Mister? Mister!” Einar yelled. “Wake up! Wake up!” Araya yelled. “Ilyrana!” The Elf maiden yelled cried out loud as the man had passed away. “Ilyrana wake up! Don’t leave me here alone! I promised to take you home! Don’t leave me!” Araya screamed over and over again, shaking the dead man’s body. “Araya! Stop it! This isn’t her!” Einar yelled, grabbing Araya’s shoulders, making her face him. “This is not Ilyrana.” Einar spoke as he hugged the Elf maiden, who slowly regained her senses. “Einar…” She spoke softly as the boy hugged her closer, as Araya buried her head in Einar’s shoulder, crying, for the first time since arriving here, she cried. The rain drenching their clothes, as tears mixed with the raindrops. But neither let go of the other, as they clung onto each other.

Slowly the rain had stopped as both of them stared endlessly in front of them. They had buried the body of the unknown man. “How did you know?” Araya asked softly as Einar stared at her with a confused look. “About Ilyrana?” Araya added to her former sentences. “When I had first taken you to our house you used to talk a lot in your sleep, saying her name over and over again.” Einar explained with a sly grin. “Who was she?” Einar asked looking at the Elf. “Ilyrana was my best friend. We had grown up together since we were children. We had remained close even after she got married, but she died during battle…” Araya spoke softly. “I told her to run, but she came back and protected me. She died in my arms. There was nothing I could do for her…” Araya said pain filling her voice. “She had this loving husband, and beautiful son… while I… I should have died that day instead of her!” Araya said, tears overflowing her cheeks. “Don’t say such a things. You are being too hard on yourself!” Einar spoke nicely, putting his hand upon her shoulder. “Ilyrana was too kind for this world.” Araya continued as she looked at Einar. “Even when she was dying right in front of me, she smiled and thought about my happiness. Hoping I would fine a loving man and start a family!” Araya shouted. “She always put me first, while I just let her die.” Araya said and looked at the ground. 

“Then why don’t you grant her dying wish?” Einar spoke after a short silence as Araya looked up in shock, tears still lingering in her eyes. “Start your own family, with me.” Einar said as Araya stared into the man’s eyes. He wasn’t joking, his eyes were dead serious “We can’t!” Araya declined his offer. “Why not?” Einar asked surprised by her answer. “I am an Elf and you are a mortal men! I don’t age like you do, and and….” Araya protested looking at the ground. “I don’t mind!” Einar stated as he grabbed the Elf maiden her hands, making her look at him. “You may say this now, but ten years from now, who knows what might happen!” Araya protested. “We’ll figure it out by then!” Einar protested, squeezing her hand. “I love you Araya. I want to make you happy.” Einar said as Araya stared at him in shock. “Please stay with me.” Einar begged as Araya looked at the ground, as new tears filled her eyes. “Yes…” Araya whispered at first, before looking at the man. “I’ll stay with you.” Araya said with the most brightly smile Einar had ever seen from her and hugged her tightly. “From now on let’s be happy together!” Einar promised the Elf returning his hug. “Forever.” Araya said softly. “Forever.” Einar promised. Forever


	2. Halfbreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of this story!  
> The story finally starts, with Elanil as maincharacter.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Constructive comments are alwasy welcome!

Chapter 1  
Halfbreed

“I am home!” A man said as he entered the house. “Daddy! Welcome home!” I said happily as I ran towards him and hugged him. “Welcome home dear.” My mother said as dad and I entered the kitchen. “Welcome home dad.” My brother greeted him as well. “Daddy, daddy, do you know what day it is?” I asked trying to sound innocent as lights twinkled in my eyes. My father smiled softly at me before handing me a small present. “Happy 18th birthday little girl!” My father said and I smiled happily as I opened my present. Yes this is me, an 18 year old little girl. Having the body of a 7 year old human child, but the mind of a 10 year old. I know, this may sound weird, so I’ll explain some things first. My name is Elanil and I am a halfbreed, half Men, half Elf. My mother Araya is a beautiful Elf, around the age of 3120 years old, while my father Einar is a mortal human, aged 46 by now and I am a mix between them. My looks are human, apart from my ears that is. I have black hair like my father and dark blue eyes. But despite my human looks the rest of me is elvish. I have a long lifespan like my mother, and I develop as an average Elven girl should. But I am not the only halfbreed at home, no I have an older brother called Ryul. Ryul is very Elf like, unlike me. Long blond hair, and light green eyes. He has a long lifespan just like my mother and me. 

I live in a small village north to Gondor, at the foot of the mountains with my parents and brother. I was born here and I have a few friends. It’s kinda hard to make friends, while they age like humans, and when I don’t… In spite of our difference I am whole heartedly excepted by the villagers. My dad is a very respected man, my mother is well known for her beauty, however they are most famous for their medical skills and healing. As I live amongst Men I learned to speak the common tongue along with my friends and the villagers, but at home my mother teaches me how to speak Elvish as well. Mom always tells us that Ryul and I should speak both languages, cause we are of both races, Men and Elf. If I could speak both languages then I could live wherever I wanted to, amongst Men or amongst the Elves. My brother is a very fast learner, unlike me. Mom has to repeat everything over and over again before I understand it. Luckily for me, my brother helps me a lot with my studies.

My present turned out to be a small bow. “Thank you daddy!” I said happily as I gave him a hug. “I knew you would like it, my little Elf.” My dad added with a smile, as he patted my head. “Dear, is it a good idea to give her a bow?” I heard my mother say with some worry in her voice. “Don’t worry Araya, she’ll be fine, besides Ryul got one for his 18th birthday as well, nothing happened back then either.” My dad reassured my mom. “Yes I know, but the villagers…” My mom added, explaining her worry. “They like you, Ryul and Elanil, so what’s the problem?” My dad asked as my mother sighed. “But lately some of the-” She said softly, but I interrupted her. “Mommy, can I go and play outside?” I asked with a smile and looked at my parents. “Okay, but come back before it turns dark!” My father said and I nod with a smile. “Ryul are you coming too?” I asked with a smile. “I am sorry sis, I can’t. Next time okay!” Ryul replied as he patted my head as I nod. “Okay.” I replied and with that I left the house. 

I walked outside, towards my friends. “Alwis!” I yelled, approaching one of my friends. “Elanil.” He replied with a smile. Alwis is a 14 year old boy, who lives close to my house. His parents sell fruits and vegetables for a living. “Happy birthday!” Alwis congratulated me. “Thank you. Look at what I got!” I said with a bright smile upon my face, and I showed him my bow. “That’s awesome! All I got last year were new boots.” He said and rolled his eyes as I smiled at him. “My dad only handed me one arrow with it though, look!” I said and handed him my arrow. “It’s a fake one.” Alwis said looking at my bow. “Of course it is silly!” I said with a smile as I grabbed my arrow from Alwis his hand. “Can you come and play with me?” I asked the boy but he shook his head. “No, not today Elanil. I have to help my parents with their store.” Alwis replied as the smile disappeared from my face. “Maybe next time okay?” He asked and I nod. “Okay…” I replied sadly, but understood his reason.

I continued walking through the village, with my bow over my shoulder. “Happy birthday Elanil!” An older lady said with a soft smile. “Thank you.” I replied with a smile. “Look at what daddy gave me!” I said and showed her my bow. “That’s sweet dear.” She said smiling and patted my head. “Here, I have something for you as well.” She added, handing me an apple pie. “My favorite! Thank you so much!” I said with a bright smile. “Your welcome, but be sure to share it with your brother okay? Have a nice birthday!” The lady spook again, as I continued upon my travel through the village. As she sun started to set, I made my way home as promised. “I am home!” I said as I entered the house with a smile. “Elanil, welcome home!” My dad said, while mom cooked dinner. “Look at what I got from the apple Lady!” I spoke happily as I showed them the pie. “Apple pie!” My brother immediately joined me at my side, as he looked beggingly at me. “Yes Ryul I will share. I had to promise her you would get a piece too.” I said as Ryul smiled brightly at me. “You are the best sis!” He said, hugging me. My parents laughed at the two of us. “But first, dinner, alright?” My mom said as the two of us nod. Both Ryul and I eat our dinner eagerly, as the sooner we finished our food, the earlier we could start with the pie. Slowly the evening came to an end, and before I had realized it I had fallen asleep on the couch, my belly filled with the pie. 

The following day, I woke up early. “Morning dear.” My father greeted me in the kitchen as I yawned. “Morning.” I replied as I looked around the room. “Where is mom?” I asked as my father turned to me. “She left on an emergency. There has been a fire in the next village last night.” My father explained. “Will you go wake up Ryul? Breakfast is ready.” My father added as I nod. “Sure.” I relied, as I went towards my brother room, opening the door with a slam. “Ryul, it’s morning!” I yelled as I jumped upon his bed, scaring him. My brother woke up startled as he looked at me. “Elanil!” He yelled irritated while I smiled at him. “Breakfast is ready.” I added with the most innocent smile I could give him. Still agitated, my brother joined me towards the kitchen, as the three of us eat breakfast. “Hey Elanil, would you like to come with me today?” Ryul asked as I looked at him. “Where to?” I asked curiously. “I am supposed to meet with Ethen, so you can come an play with Hayley.” Ryul explained as I smiled at him. “I would love that!” I yelled. “Can I go too dad?” I asked, looking at my father who rubbed my head. “Yes, but don’t wander off to far okay?” My dad asked as I nod. “We won’t.” Ryul replied as breakfast came to an end.

Immediately after breakfast, Ryul and I put on our shoes and grabbed our coats, followed by both getting our bows. “We’ll be back before dark!” Ryul said as he opened the door. “Be careful!” Dad replied as we left the house upon our way towards Ethen and Hayley. They were brother and sister as well. Ethen is 14 and Hayley 10, making them pretty close to our mental age. “There you are.” Ethen greeted us as we reached his house. “Good morning Ryul, I see you brought Elanil along.” Ethen stated, sounding not too fond of Ryul his idea. “Come on Ethen, get Hayley as well. It will be great, trust me.” Ryul said with a soft grin as Ethen sighed, but complied anyway. “Hayley, Elanil is here for you!” He yelled as a girl popped out from the living room. “Elanil!” Hayley said happily as she ran towards the door. “Hey!” I said, waving happily, and soon the four of us were upon our way towards the forest close by. “Hey Elanil, since when did you get a bow too?” Hayley asked as she looked at it. “Yesterday!” I replied happily. “So I can hardly shoot with it, unlike Ryul. However, I’ll practice hard!” I said determined as Hayley laughed. “I am sure you are better at it then me.” Hayley said with a sigh as I looked at her. “Would you like to try it too?” I offered her as we reached the forest. Hayley looked startled at me. “Really?” She asked taken aback, but definitely willing to try. “Of course!” I said with a grin, handing her my bow. “Hold the bow with your left hand in the middle, grab the arrow with your right, and let the end rest on the string. Then pull as hard as you can, hold, and then release.” I explained as Hayley did her best to do as I told her, still the arrow simply fell onto the ground without any force. “See, I can’t do this.” Hayley said disappointed as I grabbed the arrow of the ground. “That was just your first try! Don’t give up yet. Try again, come on.” I said smiling, handing her the arrow again. 

It took Hayley about 10 turns before she finally released the arrow with a decent force. “I did it! Elanil, I did it!” She shouted happily, catching the attention of our brothers. “What are you two doing?” Ethen asked a bit intrigued by his sister’s yell. “Elanil is teaching me how to use a bow.” Hayley replied joyfully as Ethen smirked. “Then might I propose and idea?” Ethen said, as Ryul already sighed, shaking his head while Hayley and I looked confused at the boy. Our bow competition started. It were the boys against the girls. Our goals where to hit trees, or to shoot the furthest, and so on. Slowly the morning turned into the late evening. “We won!” I shouted happily, as Hayley and I cheered. “Good game.” Ryul congratulated us as Hayley hugged me tightly. “That wasn’t fair!” Ethen yelled angrily. “Yes it was!” His sister replied, sticking our her tongue. “You are just a sore loser!” She added. “You little…” Ethen said angrily. “I’ll show you I am better!” He shouted, grabbing Ryul’s bow. “Wait Ethen!” Ryul shouted, as Ethen pointed his bow towards us. “Ethen, that’s dangerous!” I yelled, but before either of us could reach the boy, Ethen had accidentally released his arrow, hitting his sister’s face. 

For a moment it looked like time had stopped. The arrow had flown right past me, as I stared at Ethen is agonizing face as he realized his mistake. Then suddenly time started to flow again as Hayley started shouting and crying. “Hayley!” Ryul was the first one to react, as he reached the girl who held her right cheek and eye. “I… I…” Ethen simply muttered unable to speak. Slowly I turned around to face my friend, as Ryul examined her wound. The arrow had deeply hit her cheek, but luckily just missed her eye. The wound was bleeding heavily, as Hayley kept crying, screaming for the agonizing pain. “What is going on here!” Sudden a male voice was heard, all three of us looked at the man. “Father…” Ethen spoke softly as he stared at the man. “Hayley!” Their mother said, seeing her crying child. “Hayley!” She yelled again as she reached her daughter who immediately hugged her mother closely. “What happened.” She demanded as Ryul stood up. “She got hit by an arrow on accident.” Ryul explained as he looked aside. “An arrow?” Their mother said astonished. “It was an accident, really!” I said, as I looked at their parents. “Get out you two!” Their father shouted madly. “Elves, nothing but misery.” Their father said no louder than a whisper, yet both Ryul and I heard him. “But… It was Ethen who…” I stammered as I looked at Ethen who still stood frozen in his place. “Don’t you dare blame my son!” Their mother yelled angrily. “Get out and take these bows away, now!” Their father screamed. “But…” I tried to explain that it wasn’t our fault but Ryul stopped me by putting his hand upon my shoulder. “Don’t.” He said, handing me my bow. “Let’s go home.” He said, going towards Ethen to get his own bow, looking angrily at his friend. I stared at Hayley for another minute before following my brother. How had things turned out like this… We hadn’t done anything wrong, why were we blamed? Why?

“Welcome home.” Our mother greeted us as we reached our house, but both of us remained silent. “Is everything alright?” She asked, worry filling within her as she looked at us, yet neither one of us spoke. “Ryul? Elanil? What happened?” She asked, crouching in front of us, till I broke and started crying. Ryul tried to hid his tears, but even he failed as our mother hugged us tightly. Between our sobs we told her what had happened as our mother listened silently. Once Ryul and I finally calmed down, we both fell asleep without even realizing it. The events of the day had taken its toll on us. Softly our mother had put is in our bed before she went back towards the kitchen, sighing deeply. “I am sorry Araya.” My father said as he handed her a drink. “No, Einar this is not your fault.” My mother replied as she looked at him. “I can’t raise them to be Elves here, and maybe I shouldn’t…” Araya continued staring at her drink. “We have a good life here, maybe we should raise them as Men.” Araya added as my father put his hand upon her shoulder. “No, we can’t. They aren’t mortal. One day, when I am gone you will leave this village and return to your kin. They need to be raised as both races, they have every right to be taught both cultures.” Einar replied as Araya smiled at her husband. “That might be, but I would prefer if we kept the Elven upbringing in our house, and not outside.” Araya said, as Einar sighed but nod. Even after 24 years of married, when Araya had made up her mind, there was no changing it. “Alright.” Einar said as Araya smiled at him. “Starting with returning their bows…” Araya added and what said was done.

The next morning our parents informed us of their decision as both Ryul and I handed our bows to them. Neither of us was too eager to keep them after the accident anyway. Months passed, as the accident was soon forgotten amongst the children of the village, the elder people however never forgot… 

But since the change in my upbringing, I live a happily human life and had a great childhood. However as time passed, people I had known since birth started to pass away, being it due to sickness or old age. The hardship of being immortal while living amongst mortals. The first deaths hit me hard, but slowly I had gotten used to them, yet I had not been prepared for the death of my father. It was sudden, as he passed away in his sleep at the age of 95. A very old age for a mortal, still Ryul and I were only teenagers in the life of an Elf, and the loss of a parent is something you never forget. He was buried next to our grandfather, but it did little to comfort us. The silence that filled our house with our fathers absent was one that never disappeared no matter how much time passed. Still, we remained at the house. It had our memories of our dad, and none of us was ready to leave that all behind. Yet slowly all the people I had known, my friends Hayley, Ethen, Alwis, they all passed into the halls of Mandos. The town I had loved since I was a child started to change, along with its inhabitants and bit by bit, we had become the outcast. 

“Oi creepy Elf!” A boy yelled as he threw a tomato at me, which hit my back. I turned around, shocked as I looked at the boy and sighed deeply. “Hey you, go away!” An older woman scolded the boy as he ran away with a grin. “I am sorry Elanil.” The woman said feeling slightly guilty. “Oh don’t worry about it, it wasn’t your fault.” I said waving my hands as I walked towards her. “How are you doing these days Lilly?” I asked and smiled. Lilly was the daughter of Alwis, but even she had turned 86 already. “I am doing great. The fruits are growing nicely this spring.” She said and smiled back at me, before looking at a group of children pointing at me. “Children these days don’t know how to pay respect to other races anymore.” Lilly said and sighed. “Don’t worry about it!” I reassured my friend with a smile. “It is true that it has been happing more and more as the older generation die though…” I added softly and sighed. “Ever since my father died, and a new generation has grown up, they seem to have forgotten why we originally came to this village.” I explained as Lilly handed me an apple. “Lord Einar kept telling the village stories about the Elves, most are forgotten by now. It may be better if you, Ryul and Lady Araya go back to live amongst the Elves.” Lilly suggested and I sighed. “Yes Ryul and I told mom the same. At first neither of us was very fond of the idea, but now I think it would be for the best.” I said as I looked at the snickering children. “However, our mother still isn’t ready to leave, too many memories of the old days remain her she says.” I added as I took a bite from my apple. “Anyway, I should head home now, thanks Lilly!” I said as I ran towards my home. “Anytime Elanil!” She replied with a smile. 

Nonetheless, as more time passed and even Lily her generation passed, the treatment we received from the villagers became too much. I wasn’t able to walk across the street without weird looks, being called names, or get things thrown at me anymore. “Mom, please, let’s go back to where you came from!” Ryul pleaded during dinner one night. “Let’s go to Mirkwood!” I begged again but I could see in the look of her eyes, she didn’t want to leave, unless we had was no other choice. “Why can’t you see that our live her is over!” Ryul yelled madly, as he left the dinner table without finishing his meal. “Ryul!” I yelled but it was useless. “I am sorry…” My mother apologized as turned my gaze towards her. “Don’t worry, he will turn around.” I tried to reassure her, yet deep down I knew my brother had no intention of changing his mind. All I could do was hope that one day mom would realize that our life her was over, till then we had to endure.

And then, during the year when I turned 150, something dreadful happened, leaving us no choice but to leave. It was winter, snowing outside, when suddenly someone knocked upon our door in the middle of the night. My mother opened the door and I could hear her scream. “Mom, what is going on?” I yelled as I ran towards the front door along with my brother, as my eyes widened in shock. People were holding torches, and knives. “I demand you to leave this village now!” The man in front of the group yelled. It was the village its’ latest chief man. “Or we’ll burn this place down, along with you Elves!” He threatened with a fearful face. The villagers started screaming and yelling. “Stop it!” Ryul yelled mad. “You can’t just burn our house!” I added, angrily. Had these humans no respect at all? “Just leave us alone!” Ryul added as the villagers screamed back us. “Stop!” Our mother suddenly yelled, silencing all. “We will leave this town in the morning.” My mother said suddenly and looked at the chief man. I looked at her, shocked by the determined look in her eyes. “Give us time to gather our belongings and we will be on our way.” She demanded, leaving no room for arguing and the chief man nodded. “Agreed.” He replied, as my mother smashed the door shut. Without saying another word our mother started collecting our belongings. I looked at Ryul as he looked back at me, before we also started packing for our trip towards the north. 

Yet, while we packed our stuff as agreed, unaware some villagers sneaked behind our house, and set it on fire nonetheless. While mom, Ryul and I were preparing to leave, we suddenly smelled smoke. “Smoke?” I said surprised as I looked around. “Fire!” My mom said, immediately recognizing the smell. “The chief agreed to let us pack first!” I said scared as I felt betrayed. “Never trust a human…” My mother whispered, clearly angry as I stared at her astonished. “Elanil, grab everything you can, we have to get out of here now!” Ryul ordered, waking me from my dazing state. I ran towards my room and started grabbing everything important stuffing it in my bag. But when I was about to leave my room, I was already surrounded by flames. “Mom, Ryul?!” I yelled looking left and right for them. The smoke made it harder and harder to breath each moment. Even my vision became less by the minute. “Mom! Ryul! Where are you? Help!” I yelled as I walked back into my room. “Elanil!” I heard my mother yell, as I figure appeared from within the fire. “Mom!” I yelled back as she entered my room along with my brother, which was filled with smoke by now, but not yet by flames. My mother was hurt by the flames, some wounds that would never disappeared. “We have to jump from your window.” Ryul concluded, as the fire left us no other choice. Without a second thought, the three of us jumped through the window, leaving our house behind.

Once we were finally out of our home, I realized how scared I felt. I stopped walking and looked behind me, stared at our house, once my home, covered in flames. All evidence we ever lived there disappearing. I kept staring at it, enchanted by the movements of the flames. I felt scared, not only of the fire, but of the uncertain future ahead of us. What would become of us now… Would the Elves accept half breeds? The Men hadn’t after all… “Elanil, we have to go!” My brother yelled, bringing me back to reality and I nod, following behind him. In the middle of a winter night we left the village, the place I had been born, I had lived all my life, my father’s hometown… I left it all behind. Madly I took one last look at the village, before turning my head, determined to never look back.


	3. Starting a new Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my next chapter!  
> Time to meet some Elves.  
> I hope you guys like it!  
> Constructive comments are always welcome.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Note: In this chapter the city Minas Anor is mention. This is the old name for Minas Tirith. In the TA 2043 the city was remained, as Minas Ithil was taken by Sauron and renaimed Minas Morgul.

Nearly a week had passed since my brother, my mom and I had left our hometown. Without any protest our mom had taken the lead on where to head, but as I had never been much further from my home town than Minas Anor I felt quite lost. “So mom…” I started as my mother, Ryul and I walked along the famous river, the Anduin. The sun shone brightly as the morning had just come to pass. “Where are we going?” I asked as my mother looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. “I have decided to go towards Mirkwood after all.” My mother replied as a smile appeared upon my face. “Your home.” I said dreamily. I had always wanted to see the place in which my mother had grown up. “Are you sure about it?” Ryul asked, sounding a bit concerned. Our mom stopped walking, simply staring ahead of her before replying. “Yes, I am.” She replied, but I could hear some underlying sadness in her voice, yet I decided not to question it. “How long will it take us to get there?” I asked curiously, trying to lighten the mood again. “A couple of weeks, no more.” Araya replied as I nod. “I am sorry for dragging you two along with me.” My mom apologized as I smiled at her. “That’s fine. I’ve already gotten used to living on the road. It’s quite fun actually.” I replied happily as my brother shook his head with a grin, while my mom softly smiled at us. 

Slowly the three of us continued upon our travel towards the north, strolling along the Anduin. About two weeks passed just like that. “Let’s settle here for the night.” My mom announced as I sat down upon the ground. I felt exhausted. “Are you alright?” Ryul asked as he walked up to me. “Yes I am fine, just tired that’s all.” I replied panting. “Here, drink some water.” Ryul said, handing me some. “Thanks.” I replied and took a few sips. After travelling for weeks I really started to notice the difference between being a full blooded Elf and a halfbreed. My mom was much stronger, and had much more stamina than I ever imagined. Even my brother was much tougher than I. Yet I didn’t want to be a burden to them, so I tried my best to keep up. Luckily my mom insisted we rested every night to get some sleep, which both of us accepted gladly. Slowly the sun set behind the horizon as mom cooked dinner. Nights were getting colder, as autumn came close to its end. “We’ll need warmer clothes.” Mom said suddenly, as she handed me and my brother our dinner. “Winter is upon us, and you two aren’t made for winter in these clothes.” Araya added, we had left in a hurry after all. Besides some food, and a few blankets we had next to nothing. “Where do you want to get those?” Ryul asked as I started my dinner. Dinner had also become less and less. Which had started with a decent meal, had turned into a little stew. “We are running out of food as well.” I added as I continued eating. 

As mom looked up at the stars silently, my brother walked towards me. “I am going to find some more wood. I’ll be right back.” Our mom said as both my brother and I nod to her and with that she left us. “Can’t we find some food, just the two of us?” Ryul whispered as I looked at my brother. “And how are we supposed to do that?” I asked him confused. “Well…” Ryul started as he grabbed something from underneath his coat. “You have a map?!” I said surprised and too loud according to my brother. “Can’t you be a bit more quiet! I don’t want mom to find out.” Ryul replied as I put my hand before my mouth. “Sorry.” I apologized as Ryul sighed, but continued. “Near here there should be one of the three Elven Kingdoms, called Lothlórien.” Ryul explained. “So what does that have to do with us. We’re heading for Mirkwood.” I replied confused, yet curious. “Can’t we ask the Elves from Lothlórien to help us out with food and clothes? They are our kin!” Ryul said. “Mom’s kin.” I corrected him. “We are halfbreeds remember!” I added. “So that’s still partly their kin.” Ryul protested. “So were the Men from our hometown but they didn’t like us either.” I fought back as Ryul sighed and put his map away. “Still, I want to try.” My brother insisted. “Why? Can’t we just ask mom about it?” I asked a bit surprised by my brother’s behavior. It wasn’t like him to keep things to himself, act so secretly. “Mom already has a lot on her mind. I don’t want to bother her.” Ryul replied. “Besides, have you never wondered why mom stayed in a human village for so long, even after our father died?” Ryul asked a bit harsh. “Well, a bit yes, but…” I replied unsurely. “I am sure something happened to her with some Elves, be it from Mirkwood or those at Lothlórien, there is something mom isn’t telling us.” Ryul concluded as I stared at him. 

Yes of course I had found it weird when mom didn’t want to leave the village when all the bullying started. But I have to admit, I never thought very much about it, not as Ryul has done. “You’re probably right…” I gave in as Ryul had a grin upon his face. “See.” He said, a bit teasing, yet serious. “Than what do we do?” I asked as Ryul smirked. “I have a plan.”

Soon after mom returned the three of us went to sleep, or well at least, that’s what our mother needed to think. “Elanil, are you awake?” Ryul whispered, who lay next to me. “Yes.” I replied and opened my eyes. “Okay, let’s get moving.” Ryul said and slowly stood up, as I did the same. Carefully the two of us sneaked away, and luckily for us, mom didn’t notice. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked my brother. “Don’t worry, it will be fine. If all goes well, will be back just before sunrise.” Ryul replied confidently. “If all goes well, yes…” I whispered and sighed. “There is no stopping him now anyway…” I thought as I followed behind him, soon crossing the borders of Lothlórien. Slowly we entered the Elven forest. “Hey Ryul?” I whispered as my brother looked over his shoulder at me. “What is it?” He asked. “Don’t you think it’s weird? We haven’t seen any guards yet…” I asked as Ryul grinned. “It’s night silly.” My brother teased as I nod. “Yes, but Elves don’t sleep dumbass!” I whisper-shouted, as some noise could be heard in the distance. Both of us immediately stopped moving. “What was that?” I asked scared as Ryul simply looked around. His eyesight was far better than mine. “I can’t see anything. It was probably just an animal.” Ryul reassured me, when suddenly an arrow landed between me and my brother, freezing us both at the spot. “Daro! Mani naa lle umien sinome? (Halt! What are you doing here?)” A deep male voice asked, as slowly an Elf walked towards us. A bow in his hand, ready to fire at any moment. The man had silver like hair and blue eyes. He wore a silver tunic. Alongside the Elf, about 7 more appeared, surrounding us, pointing their arrows towards us. “Ya naa ile? (Who are you?)” Another Elf continued as Ryul and I simply looked around us. 

“What are they saying?” I whispered to Ryul. “How should I know?!” Ryul whisper-shouted back at me. “You are the one who speaks the best Elvish of us!” I whispered back as Ryul sighed. “Lye naa vanwa. (We are lost).” Ryul replied, something in Elvish I didn’t completely understand. “Lle quena i’lambe tel’ Eldalie? (Do you not speak Elvish?)” The Elf who had spoken first asked as Ryul simply stared confused at him. “What did he say?” I asked my brother who simply looked at me. “I have no idea…” He replied as I sighed. “We come in peace.” I said in the common tongue, hoping they would understand. The Elf that had spoken to us first lowered his bow. “What are you?” He switched to an understandable language. “We are halfbreeds.” Ryul started explaining. “Half Elf, but also half Men.” Ryul added. “We were driven away from our home village and are traveling to the north.” I spoke up as well. “Our food supply is running thin so we came here to ask for help from the Elves of Lothlórien.” Ryul concluded as I simply nod. 

For a second it looked like the Elves understood, but then all of a sudden the Elves repointed their bows at us. “I haven’t received any word about halfbreeds being born in the past 2000 years.” The Elf continued as I looked at my brother in confusion. “Did mom hide our existence?” I thought shocked. “We do not trust outsiders.” The Elf concluded. “Sana sen! (Take them!).” He commanded his kin. Two Elves approached us, grabbing our arms, tying our wrist with a rope. “Hey, let me go!” I shouted to the Elves. “Elanil, don’t!” Ryul said as he willingly went along. “But!” I protested. “We can’t win this, just work along for now.” Ryul suggested as I sighed. “Fine.” I accepted our defeat as the Elves took us along towards their home, the Elven Kingdom of old, Lothlórien. It took us a while before we reached the Kingdom, and I would have been at awe if we hadn’t just been captured. They tied Ryul and me to a three, as the continued speaking Elvish. “Do you have any idea what they are saying?” I asked my brother who shook his head. “No, I am missing too many words to form a proper sentences.” Ryul replied as I let my head fall down. “Elanil, are you alright?” Ryul asked concerned. “I am fine, but what about mom!?” I said looking straight at my brother. “What will she do when she realizes we are gone?” I asked worried as Ryul look at me with a reassuring smile. “It will be fine.” My brother tried to put me at ease. “No, it’s not fine!” I refused to stay calm. “Didn’t you hear what that Elf said?! No halfbreeds were born the past 1000 years! Do you think mom was trying to hide our existence?” I asked my brother we simply stared in front of me. “Ryul?” I asked a bit worried. “I don’t know Elanil!” My brother shouted back at me. “I don’t know why that Elf said such a thing, maybe mom hid us to protect us, maybe the word never reached Lothlórien, I don’t know what happened to mom in the past…” Ryul replied sounding mad, but not mad at me, more at himself. Apparently Ryul had been deeply bothered by the fact mom was hiding her past from us for far longer than I imagined. “I am sorry, this is not the time to fight amongst ourselves.” I said and looked at the ground. “We need to find a way to get out of here.” I added and scanned the area. This had been our idea, our mistake, so it would be our responsibility to solve it too. 

It stayed silent for a while, as my brother and I waited for what was going to happen next, when suddenly all the guards walked away. “What’s happening?” I asked as Ryul scanned the area. “I-I’m not sure…” When suddenly a familiar voice could be heard in the distance. “Manke naa ron? (Where are they?)” the voice demanded. Both Ryul and I looked shocked at each other, as the figure of the voice came into our vision. “Mom!” We both shouted. “Elanil, Ryul are you two alright?” She asked as she ran towards us. “Mom how did you get here?” I asked shocked. “How did you find us?” My brother questioned as well, as our mom untied our hands. “Do you think I wouldn’t notice it when the two of you left.” She said with an all knowing grin upon her face. “But what were you two thinking, coming here all of a sudden?” Mom asked us as we stood up. “We simply wanted to help. I saw that we were running low on food, so it was my idea to ask the Elves for help. It’s my fault, I simply dragged Elanil with me.” Ryul said, taking all the blame. “That’s not true! I came here on my own will.” I protested. “We’re so sorry for leaving without telling you.” I apologized. “It’s okay Elanil, Ryul it’s fine. I am just happy to see the two of you safe.” Mom said relieved as she put her hand upon both our shoulders.

Then, all of a sudden she turned around. I looked into the same direction as my mother did. An Elvish woman with long golden hair, wearing a pure white dress slowly walked towards us. “Heruin (Lady) Galadriel.” My mom spoke politely and bowed shortly. “Mom?” I whispered so softly no one could hear me. “Nae saian luume’ Araya (It has been too long Araya).” The person called Galadriel replied. “Does mom no this beautiful Elf? Was Ryul right after all? What happened to you in the past mom…” I thought as my eyes were locked upon the golden haired Elf. 

“I see your children have brought you back here.” The golden haired Elf said, turning to the common tongue. “I am sorry for causing you any trouble Lady Galadriel.” My mother apologized as the Elf Lady smiled softly. “Fear not. I am glad to see you…” Lady Galadriel paused for a second looking at both Ryul and I before continuing. “Happy.” The Elf Lady concluded. My mother simply grinned at her. “Mom, can you explain to us what’s going on?” Ryul suddenly spoke up, as all three of us looked at him. “This my dear is Lady Galadriel, Lady of the Elves of Lothlórien, the greatest healing Elf amongst all of us.” My mother explained as both Ryul and I looked shocked at our mother, before turning our gazes towards the Lady in question. “Mom what happened to you with the Elves?” I asked, fearing her answer as mom simply smiled at me. “Nothing dear. Lady Galadriel was someone who helped me a lot back in the day. It’s a long and boring story.” Mom cased our question off as always. “No please tell us!” Ryul insisted. “What has gotten into you two all of a sudden.” My asked still sounding happy. “You never talk to us about your live with the Elves, or why you refused to leave the town. Something happened to you, didn’t it?” I asked softly as mom sighed. “Nothing happened. I just wanted you two to have a ‘normal’ live amongst the other villagers as far as you could, don’t you remember? That’s why I barely spoke about my life before meeting your dad. And why I refused to move, I wasn’t ready to leave Einar behind just yet… I am sorry for worrying you two. I am fine, it’s okay.” My mother explained as Ryul and I sighed of relief. “I am sorry for doubting you mom.” I said as my mother patted my head. “It’s alright now, but…” My mother’s voice turned from sweet to stern. “Go and apologize to Lady Galadriel for all the commotion you two caused.” My mom said as the two of us nod our heads. “We’re sorry for troubling you, my Lady.” I spoke as both Ryul and I bowed in front of the Elven Lady. “But there is something we would like to ask of you!” Ryul said as he looked straight at Galadriel. “Could you hear us out?” Ryul begged and with that morning had come. 

“I can’t believe you asked her that after all we had done!” I said as Mom led Ryul and me towards a small room to get some sleep. A sleepless night was still quiet harsh on both of us. “What does it matter, she agreed to help us.” Ryul replied as he looked away. “That doesn’t change anyth-” I give up midsentence and sighed. After releasing us, Ryul had dared asked if we could remain in Lothlorien till the winter passes, to which Lady Galadriel had agreed, granting us a small house to stay for the upcoming months. “So what do you two think?” My mother suddenly changed the subject. “Think of what?” Ryul replied. “About meeting other Elves for the first time.” Our mother asked as she walked into the tree house. It was a small one. It had a kitchen, a small living room, and next to the living room where two small bed rooms, one with only 1 bed, and one with 2 beds. “It’s… weird.” I replied honestly as we entered the house. “When those guards came up to us I couldn’t understand a word they were saying!” I explained as my mother simply laughed at me. “Didn’t I tell you to pay more attention to your Elvish classes?” She said knowing all too well I never cared much before. “Yes…” I said in denial. “But still!” I protested childish as I sat down upon a chair. “What about you Ryul?” My mother turned her attention to my brother. “I am pretty sure dad would have liked to see it too.” Ryul replied dreamy as he stared out of the window. “He did see it, but only once.” My mother replied surprising us. “There was this one time a disease hit the village, before either of you were born. I insisted on going to Imladris, the third Elven Kingdom, to get medicine. Einar agreed, only if he was allowed to come with me and so I agreed.” My mother explained. “Dad never told us.” I said as I looked at my mother. “He did speak a lot about it before you were born, but after, he never mentioned it again.” My mother replied. “Why not?” Ryul questioned. “I think after both of you were born, both gifted with an immortal life, he must have realized by the time you were old enough to travel such a distance he would be…” My mother never finished her sentence but both of us understood. I looked down towards the ground. “Anyway, you two should get some rest.” Our mother insisted as Ryul and I agreed. I was barely able to keep my eyes open by now. Ryul and I decided to share a room, as both of us went to bed. “I’ll wake you up before dinner, sleep well.” Araya said and slowly left the room.

I lay down in bed and closed my eyes, yet sleep would not come. Everything that had happened last night kept racing through my mind, no not just last night, the past weeks. Ever since I left my home village I hadn’t slept in a bed. Everything changed on that one night. I slowly started to understand what mom meant, her reason for not wanting to leave the village. Next to leaving, our whole world was turned upside down as well. “Hey Ryul are you still awake?” I asked as I opened my eyes. “Yes, can’t sleep?” He asked as he turned on his side to face me. “No, not really, you?” I replied, turning on my side to face him as well. “No.” He answered. “Do you still miss the village? Our friends? Dad?” I asked as Ryul closed his eyes. “I am quite okay with leaving the village, I mean most of our friends have passed away after all, but dad… I still miss him every single day.” Ryul replied. “I never knew dad and you were so, well close.” I said as Ryul grinned. “Of course!” He replied proudly. “Dad thought me how to live as a man. I miss our small talk, our family dinners. I can’t even begin to imagine what mom must be going through.” Ryul continued as I nod. “I wonder why mom chose to marry a mortal in the first place.” I said softly. “Dad once said, love isn’t a choice, it’s a gift.” Ryul replied as I looked at him. “That may be…” I added as I sighed. “Love is a mystery after all.” I said out loud as I rolled back upon my back. “Sleep well Elanil.” Ryul said as I closed my eyes. “Sleep well.” I murmured as slowly I drifted off into the world of dreams.


	4. Lothlórien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!  
> First of all I want to thank you for the comments ^^  
> They really helped me to keep writing this past week.  
> If my school work allows it I want to post a chap every Friday!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

When I woke up the sun was already setting again. I looked towards the bed my brother had slept in and found it was already empty. I sat up straight and stretched my body. “I love beds.” I said to myself with a smile upon my face. I grabbed my shoes and put them back on before leaving my room towards the living room, where I found my mother preparing some food. “Ah Elanil, I see you have finally woken up.” My mother said as she smiled at me. “You can say that, seems like I slept the entire day.” I stated as I looked outside at the setting sun. “Don’t worry dear, I am just glad you are fine.” My mother said as I looked around the room. “Where is Ryul?” I asked curiously, not able to spot him in the house. “Oh he left a couple of hours ago.” My mother replied as I sat down at the table. “Why?” I asked a bit taken back by her reply. “He wanted to walk around and scan the area a bit.” My mother explained as she joined me at the table. “Well great, I wish he had woken me up.” I said a bit annoyed by the fact my brother had left me behind. “Oh don’t worry dear, you’ll have time enough to explore.” My mother said with a smile as I sighed. “I know, but still…” I said as I leaned my head upon my left hand. “Anyway, what are you cooking?” I asked as I changed the subject. “Your favorite.” My mother replied and winked at me. “Really?” I said happily as I smiled brightly. “It will be done soon.” She said as she went back towards the kitchen.

At that exact moment the front door opened and my brother entered the house. I gave him a death glare as he entered the room. “Good morning to you too.” He said casually and grinned at me. “How could you!” I said still irritated about the fact he had left me behind. “I just didn’t want to wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully.” Ryul spoke in a taunting voice with a smirk upon his face. “Sure, sure, I nearly believe you.” I replied sceptically as I sighed and gave in. “Next time, just take me along please. I want to see this place just as much as you do.” I said as Ryul joined me at the table. “Don’t worry sis, I will, I promise.” He promised as I nod. “Thank you.” I replied softly and with that dinner was served. 

“How about I’ll take you two on a small tour after dinner.” My mother suggest as we all started eating, my face lighting up. “That would be great!” I said happily as Ryul only smiled softly, eating his dinner. “Are you joining us Ryul?” My mother asked turning to her son who looked at her. “You think I am going to say no?” He said, making me laugh as my mother grinned at him. “Well then, that’s decided.” My mother concluded as I continued my dinner, wanting to finish as soon as possible. 

Not as fast as I had hoped we finished dinner and cleaned the kitchen. I grabbed my coat as I stood impatient in front of the door. “Come on, I want to see as much as we can tonight.” I said totally ecstatic as Ryul smiled at me. “What are you, a little child?” He taunted me as I pouted. “Maybe…” I replied. “But I didn’t leave my family behind and went on a trip behind their back!” I shot back as Ryul acted as if my words hurt him. “Oh no, I’ll never recover from this.” He said dramatically as I looked irritated at him which only made his smirk bigger. “Are you two ready?” Mom said as she approached us. “Yes!” My brother and I replied both just as eager and with that we went outside. 

Our trip started with the front gate of Lothlórien. It was the place the Elven guards had brought us through, but we had little time to appreciate it back then. “This is so different from our home town.” I said amazed as I looked around. It was a beautiful archway, trees who nearly looked pure white surrounding it. “Well, Elves are a completely different race.” Ryul said as if I didn’t know as he grinned at me. “No, really?” I said sarcastically as we laughed. From the entrance we moved towards a place a bit higher where we had been held captive. In the middle stood a big and beautiful tree. It looked like the tree had been there for ages, far longer than I could comprehend. “When you aren’t held captive this place is astonishing.” Ryul said as I looked at him with a smile as my mother sighed. “And whose fault was that again?” I said, reminding him it had been his idea. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” My brother replied smirking as he walked closer towards the tree, putting his had upon it. “This one is old.” He said as mom and I approached him. “It is indeed.” Mom replied as we looked at her. “This tree was here before the Elven Kingdom was formed.” She explained as she looked at it. “Wow…” I said amazed as I knew that Lothlórien was over millennia’s old. “How do you know this?” Ryul said as mom chuckled. “Back in the day, long before your dad had even been born, I used to come here quite often.” My mother explained as she softly touched the tree. “Well then, let’s continue.” She said as she turned around as Ryul and I followed behind her. 

She brought us towards the place where most Elves lived. In Lothlórien the Elves live up high in the trees in tree-houses a place called Caras Galadhon. It was a breath taking sight to see. Everything looked so fair and pure in this Realm. It was like a completely different world from the one we had grown up in. The city of men is a lot dirtier after all. We passed a river crossing through the forest, the Anduin. “That water, it looks so pure and clean.” I said amazed as I could see the fish swim in the water. “Everything is pure and clean here.” Ryul stated just as amazed as me. “What about the other Elven Kingdoms?” Ryul asked as he turned towards our mother. “Imladris, Mirkwood, are they like this?” He asked as my mother closed her eyes, probably remembering those places. “They are pure and clean in their own way, especially Mirkwood.” My mother finally answered with a smile. “Then again, Imladris is more like a city and is not in a forest like the other two.” My mother explained as Ryul and I looked at each other, both smiling. “Let’s go visit Imladris one day!” I said as Ryul nod happily, agreeing with me. Our mother laughed as she placed a hand upon my shoulder. “One day maybe, but let’s take one step at a time.” She said before passing me. “First we must make it to Mirkwood and settle there.” She said and stared at the water. “Besides what about your Elvish, you barely speak it, don’t you?” My mother said mischievously as Ryul and I looked at one another before turning our gazes everywhere as long as we didn’t have to face our mother. “Well… about that…” I said embarrassed as mom laughed. “Don’t worry, you two are smart.” She said as she approached us again. “You’ll understand it in no time.” She reassured the both of us as we looked at her. “Let’s go home for today, I doubt the guards want us wandering around at night.” Mom stated as Ryul and I agreed with her. We had only been here for a day after all. We would be staying the entire winter, so we had more than enough time to explore the rest of the Kingdom another day.

Slowly the three of us went home, but as I had slept the entire day I was hardly tired at all. As we reached our home I put off my shoes and coat, sitting down upon a chair. I looked outside the window as the moon enlightened the kingdom. “Why don’t we stay here?” I asked, not looking at either one of them. I must have taken them by surprise as it remained silent. I turned my gaze to look at my brother along with my mother. “I mean, Mirkwood, Lothlórien, both of them are Elven Kingdoms right?” I stated as mom softly smiled at me, joining me at the table. “They are indeed my dear…” My mother started but I had a feeling she didn’t completely agree with me. “But Mirkwood is my home.” She added softly. “I was born and raised there, and lots of great memories belong to that place.” She spoke softly her eyes closed, reliving those days. “I want you two to see and experience all the things I have seen and felt during my life in Mirkwood.” She elaborated as she looked at me, her eyes looked soft, but somehow I could sense a different feeling, one I couldn’t really place, as she turned her gaze at Ryul. He could see the same as me judging from his face. “I agree with mom.” Ryul said with a sigh. “As much as I like it here, it’s just for the winter. I would love to start a new life in Mirkwood, not here.” Ryul said and looked at me, his arms crossed over his chest. “I didn’t say that I didn’t want to go to Mirkwood.” I said as I looked at Ryul. “I just wondered why, that’s all.” I defended myself as my mom put her hand on top of mine. I looked at her as she smiled at me. 

“Well then.” My mother started as she stood up. “I doubt either of you has the need to sleep yet.” She stated as she looked at us. “Shall we practice that Elvish of yours?” She said and grinned as I looked at her and laughed awkwardly. “Probably…” I said as I rubbed the back of my head. “Sure.” Ryul said as he joined me at the table. “Good, prepare yourselves cause your lessons are going to be a lot harder than before.” My mother added smiling but one that did not reassure me… at all.  
During the entire night we stayed up to practice our Elvish. As usual my brother was a much faster learning than I was. Luckily my brother was the best I could ever ask for as he helped me every time I needed some extra attention. Our mom was a great teacher herself, as she was patient and great at explaining grammar. When the sun started to rise again, we decided to take a break as mom went to make some breakfast. She called it lembas bread. It was supposed to be typically Elvish. It looked plain and simple, but it tasted amazing and filled my stomach after only a smile bite. 

During the day I had decided to stay home and continue my Elvish studies, while Ryul had gone out for another trip on his own. Mom had offered to go with him, but he had declined, saying he wanted some time of his own. He had always been like that, just like dad. From time to time they wanted some time on their own. Mom and I could be like that too, but less than those two. We blamed their gender for it. As I remembered new words I repeat them over and over again and sighed. “I wished I had paid more attention as a child.” I said to myself as mom brought me some tea. “I told you that so many times, but you refused to listen.” Mom said as I sighed. “I know…” I replied as I accepted the tea gratefully. “I wonder what Ryul is up to.” I said as the day already started to come to its end. “Back in the day before you two were born your dad used to do the same. Sometimes he could stay away for two days straight.” My mom explained as I looked at her amazed. “Were you never worried about him?” I asked curiously. “Not really.” Mom replied casually. “He was a strong man. He didn’t need me looking after him.” She added drinking her tea. “Sometimes I wish dad was still with us.” I spoke as I stared at my tea. “I miss him every day.” My mother said, her voice soft. “I always think of him, like what he would say in certain situations or how he would react, his laugh, his smile, all those things.” My mother spoke more to herself than me. “I still miss him every day.” She repeated before looking up to me. “Yet it was something I knew would come eventually when we got married.” Mom continued slowly. “I reminded him of our differences for over a year but he said he didn’t care, he wanted to marry me, Elf or not.” My mom said proudly. “Dad was a special one, wasn’t he?” I said and laughed softly. “He was indeed, one of a kind.” My mom replied with a smile. 

Slowly the evening set in as mom and I prepared dinner, and even now Ryul hadn’t returned. Once the sun set and the night had come, only then did he return. “Ryul, where have you been?” I asked curiously as I smiled at him, but the look upon his face was far from happy. “Ryul?” I repeated bringing his thoughts back to earth. “Elanil, I am sorry I didn’t see you there.” He said as he looked at me. “Are you alright?” I asked a bit worried. “Yes no worries, just a bit tired that’s all. Is there some dinner left for me?” He asked, turning back to his normal self as I smiled. “Of course!” I replied and served him his food. As Ryul ate I started to feel tired and yawned. “You should get some sleep.” Ryul said as I nod. “Probably.” I replied as I yawned again. “Fine you win, I’ll go.” I said as Ryul smiled victoriously. “Mom, I’m off to bed.” I said as I walked towards her. “Goodnight dear.” She said and smiled at me. “Good night.” I replied as I walked towards my bedroom, laying down upon my bed. Little by little I started to get used to this new life. I lay down underneath a blanket as I closed my eyes. I had grown used to the fact I needed the most sleep in the family, so sleeping on my own wasn’t something weird, yet somehow I felt a bit uncomfortable. I tried to shake the feeling of and yawned as I drifted into the world of dreams. 

I woke up due to a lot of voices in the room next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the unfamiliar place. It took me a second to remember everything that had happened before I went to sleep. I sat up straight and looked around the room, noticing that it was still dark outside. I turned my gaze towards my brothers empty bed. “He didn’t sleep?” I thought as the conversation in the room next to me continued. Curiosity got the best of me, as I put on my shoes and walked towards the door. This time I heard my brother’s voice loud and clear. “I am not stupid!” He yelled, as I slightly opened the door. I saw my brother’s back as he was talking to our mom. “I never said you were dear.” She replied. “I know you aren’t telling us the truth! I don’t believe that dad never wanted to visit an Elven city because of our age.” Ryul continued arguing with her. “There is nothing for you nor Elanil to worry about. Nothing happened to me Ryul.” Our mother kept repeating. “Stop lying mom! I know you saw your friend die!” Ryul shouted as our mother’s face went from neutral to complete shock. I looked at the scene in front of me in complete astonishment as well. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. Was Ryul lying? How did he know? All of those questions raced through my mind.

Our mom opened her mouth a few times to respond, but closed it every time. She was completely lost for words. “How did you…” Our mom stuttered after a few minutes of silence. “Dad told me about it a long time ago. I have been going around the Kingdom to search for more answers but no one would say anything.” Ryul explained calmly. “Is that why he went out on his own for so long?” I thought astonished as I slowly opened the door completely, drawing their attention to me. “Elanil…” Ryul spoke softly. “Is it true mom?” I asked looking only at our mother. “Did you really see your friend die?” I asked still a bit in shock as she took a deep breath and sat down. “It is true…” Our mother finally admitted. “What happened?” Ryul asked as I walked closer towards them. “My friend and I, we had known each other from the time we were still kids. She was my closest friend and the person most dear to me. At one point she got married and had a son. Everything seemed to go just fine till one day…” Our mom took a deep breath before continuing. 

“She was killed by Orcs.” Our mother explained, as my brother and I looked in shock at her. “It happened right in front of my eyes, and there was nothing I could do to help her…” Mom looked outside the window, probably remembering that terrible day. “After her dead I was unable to face her husband or son, as I was the one who should have protected her that day, so I left Mirkwood and the life with the Elves behind me.” Our mother concluded as she looked at both of us. Tears welled in my mother her eyes, the pain and sadness of what had happened in her past still hurt her deeply. 

I stared at my mother, deeply moved and unable to speak. I was at a loss of words. Losing a close friend, someone so dear right in front of you… There are no words that could ever erase that pain. “But you are not alone anymore.” Ryul was the first one to speak up. I looked at my brother amazed he had the bravery to reply to such a story. “You don’t have the bear that sadness all on your own anymore mom, Elanil and I are both here for you, you know that right.” Ryul added as mom smiled at him. “We might still be young and inexperienced but I don’t want you to suffer on your own.” Ryul concluded as mom stood up and walked up to him. “I know that dear, and I am glad to have both of you. Come here.” Mom said, as I walked towards her as she pulled Ryul and me into a tight hug. After a couple of seconds she let go of us again. “Well then... Shall we continue your Elvish classes now both of you are awake?” Mom tried to change the subject as Ryul smiled and sat down at the table, but I was still completely astonished about the entire happening just now. “Ryul had known for years, bearing the secret all on his own. My mother never shared any of her sadness with any of us, and I… What have I done these years accept for laughing and enjoying my simple life.” I thought, disgusted of myself. “All these years I have been blind to so many things in front of me.” My mind kept racing on as tears started to form in my eyes. A sudden urge to change myself boiled within me. I rage of jealousy about both my mom and brother filled me, as I was the most human amongst them. I wasn’t strong enough to hide my emotions very well as slowly a couple of tears left my eyes. “I want to become someone they can depend on too.” I thought completely lost in thought. “I want to become stronger.” I suddenly walked towards the door. “Elanil?” My mother looked surprised at me. “I… I’m going out for a bit.” I said and left the house as I went outside.  



	5. The Elven Guards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Here is the next chapter!  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy!

Completely caught up in my mind I wandered pointlessly around Lothlórien. I didn’t notice the Elves staring at me, I didn’t notice the lights illuminating the beautiful Kingdom. I felt anger as dad had told Ryul but not me, a secret only I hadn’t known until now. I felt sadness about the loss and pain my mother must have been in. I felt powerless as there was nothing I could do for her, I didn’t even know how to reply after hearing it. I closed my eyes, feeling ashamed of myself. It’s as Ryul had said, we were completely inexperienced. With my eyes closed I didn’t notice the Elf in front of me. Suddenly I bumped into someone, disturbing my line of thoughts as I fell upon the ground. “Ouch.” I said as I rubbed my sore butt, before looking up to the person who I had just bumped into. Right in front of me was the Elf with silver hair whom had arrested us the first night. “Lle au (You again)?” The Elf spoke, sounding a bit surprised. “I am so, so sorry.” I said as I stood up, but the Elf simply stared at me. “Amin hiraetha (I am sorry)?” I asked more than said in Elvish as the Elf snickered in front me of. “So you do speak Elvish.” He replied in the common tongue. “Only a few words…” I admitted feeling ashamed as I looked aside. “Anyway, I am sorry for bothering you. I shall be on my way again.” I said and passed the Elf. “Were are you heading?” The Elf asked suddenly, as I turned around to look at him. I sighed as I shook my head. “I-I don’t know, somewhere to clear my mind.” I replied to the Elf who grinned at me. “Then let me show you a place just right to do so.” The Elf offered as he started walking. At first I hesitated a few seconds, but then followed after him anyway. “I am Elanil by the way. I haven’t properly introduced myself yet.” I spoke friendly as I caught up with the Elf. “My name is Haldir.” 

Together we strolled along Lothlórien till we reached a magical forest. It was filled with fireflies giving light in the darkness now the sun had set. “It’s beautiful.” I said completely astonished as I looked around the place. The moon light shone brightly upon the trees as the fireflies flew around in the sky. “I have never seen anything like this.” I said still amazed as I turned my gaze to look at Haldir. “I always come here to find some peace of mind.” Haldir said as he looked at the fireflies. “Thank you for showing me this place.” I spoke gratefully with a smile which Haldir returned. “Your brother isn’t with you today?” He asked, approaching me as I looked aside. “No, I-” I started unsure. “I needed some time on my own.” I added and sighed. “You are clearly a halfbreed.” Haldir said as his words struck me. “What’s wrong with that?” I said defensive as the Elf grinned. “Nothing at all.” He replied. “It’s just rare and special to witness.” The Elf explained taking me by surprise. “I see…” I said unsure how to react to his statement as there was a silence. 

“I heard you are staying here during winter.” Haldir said after a while. “Yes we are. As neither me nor my brother are used to living on the road or as resilient as normal Elves we’ve been offered a house, temporary.” I replied casually. “Mom wants to return to Mirkwood as soon as spring arrives.” I added looking at the fireflies. “I’ve met her once before, your mother.” Haldir said suddenly, taking me by surprise. “After she left Mirkwood over 100 years ago she came here, asking Lady Galadriel for her help.” Haldir explained. “She was badly wounded, mentally that is.” The Elf continued as I stared at him. “I told your brother the same thing yesterday.” He concluded. “You’ve spoken with my brother?” I asked surprised. “Yes, he came to me with questions about your mother, if I knew anything about her past.” Haldir replied as I sighed deeply which didn’t go unnoticed by the Elf. He looked at me with a questioning look upon his face. “Since we left our home town in Gondor I learned that my mother has a past I had no idea about.” I started without even realizing it. “My brother had known things about it from our dad, but I had been left out of it. And now he goes around asking you without informing me…” I said irritated. “Why would he do such a thing, I mean I am part of this family as well, right?” I said more to myself than to the Elf who simply grinned. “Older brothers tend to want to protect their younger siblings.” Haldir said as I looked at him. “I have two younger brothers.” He explained. “As I am the eldest, I kind of understand why your brother didn’t tell you. We don’t want them to have to carry a burden. We want them to be happy and live carefree.” Haldir said as I stared at the Elf. “And I have two younger brothers. If I’d had a sister I would treasure her and keep her save no matter what. That’s probably why your brother didn’t included you. He didn’t want you to worry.” Haldir concluded as I looked at him in disbelief. An Elf I had known for a couple of hours was able to figure my brother out in mere seconds. 

“How do you Elves see so much in such a little time?” I spoke after a short silence. “Excuse me?” Haldir replied surprised this time. “I have known my brother for over a century and you figured him out in mere seconds.” I said amazed as Haldir chuckled. “We Elves are trained to see, not be led by our emotions. It’s in our nature.” Haldir explained as I thought about this. “Can I be as bold to ask a favor of you?” I dared to speak up as the Elf nod. “Go ahead.” He replied. “Could you teach me to control my emotions, to see like you do?” I asked seriously as the Elf looked at first taken aback by my request but nod nonetheless. “That should be possible.” Haldir replied as a new fire light within me. “I am going to become stronger!” I thought happily. “Let’s meet here near the evening again, but first, you should return home for now. I wouldn’t want your family to worry about you.” Haldir said as he passed me, walking back towards Caras Galadhon. I smiled as I followed behind him and with new peace of mind I went back home, the sun rising behind the horizon, a new day had come. 

As I reached my home, mom hugged me tightly. “Mom?” I said shocked. “Never suddenly leave again please.” She said taking me by surprised. “I won’t, I promise.” I replied as she let go of me. “Where did you go?” She asked as I smiled. “I met this Elf called Haldir. He showed me this beautiful forest. It was filled with fireflies.” I explained happily. “Haldir?” Mom replied confused. “Yes, he was one of the guards who captured us the other day.” I explained. “I know who he is. Last time I saw him his common tongue wasn’t very good.” Mom said as I laughed. “He must have practiced during the last century.” I said with a smile which my mother returned. “Where is Ryul?” I asked not seeing him around the house. “Did he go out again?” I added as mom shook her head. “He is sleeping. He has barely slept since we arrived here, it’s no wonder he is tired.” Mom explained as I looked at the door which lead to our bedroom. “I am sorry for walking away after hearing about your past.” I apologized as mom sighed. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have hidden it from you two for so long.” Mom apologized as well. “I just don’t want you two to bury the burdens of my mistakes, that all. I want you two to live carefree.” My mom said as Haldir’s words struck me again. I smiled softly as I grabbed her hand. “I understand. You don’t have to tells us if you don’t want to. Just know, if you ever want to talk about it, we’re here for you.” I replied as mom smiled at me. “I know.” She said, leaving the past behind us for now. 

“Do you have any plans for the day?” My mother asked as I nod. “I am going to study more Elvish and in the evening I am meeting Haldir again. He is going to help with some Elven tricks to control my emotions.” I explained as I prepared some breakfast. “How about you mom?” I asked as I sat down. “I have been offered to help guard the borders of Lothlórien during the time of our stay. I am familiar with the area after all.” Mom replied as I nod. “Good luck!” I said as mom prepared herself to leave. “I’ll be home by tomorrow morning.” She said as I looked at her. “Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine!” I reassured her as she smiled at me. “Look a bit after Ryul for me okay, he isn’t supposed to shoulder my burdens on his own, help him.” Mom said as I nod. “I will.” I replied confident as mom left.

They day passed by quickly. Ryul had woken up a little after noon as he joined me with my studies. I had told him about mom her job and my meeting with the Elven guard in the evening. Apparently he had made some plans with some Elves as well. We eat dinner early that evening before we both headed out in our own ways. I went towards the edge of the forest from last night. I looked around the place but it appeared that Haldir hadn’t arrived just yet. I sat down, leaning against a tree. “Qual undome (Good evening).” A by now familiar voice said. “Quel undome (Good evening).” I replied as I stood up. “Are you sure you want this?” Haldir asked as I nod confident. “Yes, I need this. I want to become stronger.” I replied as the Elf nod. “Very well then.” And with that the training started.

I turned out training simple emotions like happiness and laughter weren’t that hard to suppress, but the stronger ones like anger and sadness was a far thought task. Slowly the days went by as each evening I would meet with Haldir. Sometimes one of his brothers, called Rúmil came along. Rúmil was the youngest of the tree and wasn’t very fluent in the common tongue unlike his brother. Yet this was another good practice for my Elvish. Slowly I had created a new routine here in Lothlórien. I studied Elvish during the day, practiced it during the evening along with controlling my emotions along with trying to see through someone their appearance and slept during the night. My mom was now quite well known as a guard of Lothlórien, temporal or not. My brother had befriended some other guards and had started practicing with bow and arrow, along with his Elvish as well.

Days passed by as they turned into weeks, and slowly into months. A live amongst the Elves was something I could’ve never imagined. It was fun and hard at the same time. Unable to completely speak their language made making a lot of acquaintances hard, next to Haldir, his brothers, and the guards Ryul had befriended. Most of the Elves in Lothlórien didn’t speak the common tongue. Yet the fact that they treated us as their equals and aged like us made everyday life fun and happy. A once unfamiliar live style had become normal once again as far too soon in my opinion winter passed and spring arrived.

“Springs is around the corner.” Our mother said during dinner as I looked outside. Winter had been cold with lots of snow, but slowly the temperature had started to rise again. “We should start packing soon, we’ve benefited from them for long enough.” Our mother said, in her voice both happiness and sadness could be heard. “Are you scared to return?” I asked as mom looked at me surprised. “Your training has really helped you, hasn’t it?” Mom said as I nod with a soft smile. “But to answer your question, a little. It just has been so long…” She replied dreamy. “Don’t worry, we’re there for you.” Ryul added as I nod alongside him. “When did you two start to grow up so fast.” Mom stated as my brother and I smiled. Our mother stood up ready to clean the table. “We leave tomorrow morning, make sure you said your goodbyes before we leave.” She said as we nod. “We will.” Ryul replied.

As mom had insisted on cleaning the house herself Ryul and I went towards the guards. “En Ya uma lye ume sinome (look, who do we have here).” Rúmil was the first one to notice us. “What brings you two here in the afternoon?” Haldir asked surprised to see us as Ryul and I looked at one another. “We came to say goodbye.” Ryul explained as Haldir gave us a soft smile. “I see. When will you leave?” Haldir asked. “Tomorrow morning.” I replied softly. “Mani naa ron quena? (What are they saying?)” Orophin, the third brother asked Haldir to translate, as he explained our departure. “It was a pleasure meeting you two.” Rúmil said trying his best to speak the common tongue as I laughed. “I’saesa nae amin (The pleasure was mine).” I replied with rusty Elvish as he smiled back at me. “I hope one day our paths will cross again.” Haldir said as he lay a hand upon my brothers shoulder. “I am sure it will, mellon (my friend).” Ryul replied as Haldir smiled at him. “Aa’menealle nauva calen ar’ malta, may your path be green and golden.” Haldir said as I smiled at him. “Thank you for everything.” I said as he returned the smile. “It was my pleasure.” He added. “Tenna’ lye omenta au’ (until we meet again).” He concluded. “Tenna’ lye omenta au’.” Ryul replied and with that we parted from the Elves who had become our friends, the guards of Lothlórien.

After saying our goodbyes Ryul and I went home, packing our belongings for the long trip towards Mirkwood. As we reached our house it was empty. “Mom must have gone to say her farewells as well.” Ryul said to which I agreed. Once both of us were done packing, sooner than we expected, we decided to walk around the Elven Kingdom one last time. Our paths soon separated as we wanted to visit different areas. I walked around a place I hadn’t been to before, lost in thought about the upcoming travel. “Coming to Lothlórien has changed me a lot. I wonder if Mirkwood will do the same…” I thought when an unfamiliar well came into view. I curiously walked towards it. “You have come at last.” I heard a fair maiden voice. I looked up to see Lady Galadriel looking at me. “My Lady.” I spoke politely as I bowed. “Bow not my child.” She said, sounding so soft as I looked back up to face her. “I apologize if I came to some place I wasn’t allowed to.” I apologized as she smiled. “Do not worry, as I have been expecting you here.” She said as I looked surprised at here. “What do you mean my Lady?” I asked confused. “Will you look into the mirror?” She asked, confusing me even more. “The mirror?” I asked utterly confused by now. “The mirror will show you things that even the wisest do not know, things that were, things that are and things that not yet have come to pass.” Lady Galadriel spoke as I slowly approached this well called a mirror. I looked at Lady Galadriel one last time before I looked into the mirror. At first I simply saw my own reflection till it changed to a memory from the past, in which Ryul and I were both still children and our father was still alive. This vision filled me with joy as it changed towards things I hadn’t seen yet. First it showed two Elves, one brown haired boy and a dark haired girl, followed by a third Elf, a man with blond haired and blue eyes. His eyes looked filled with worry. Soon the vision changed to more unfamiliar Elves, two male ones with black hair, twins probably along with a girl with wavy, dark brown hair. Behind them stood two older ones, a black haired male and a blond haired female who resembled Lady Galadriel. Once more the vision changed this time from Elves to another race I hadn’t met yet, the Dwarves. Multiple Dwarves filled the mirror one after another, a bald one, a blond one, a brunette, a white haired one, till it stopped for a moment at a blacked haired one, with some grey locks and blue eyes. For some reason the look in the eyes of this particular Dwarf captivated me. After the Dwarves came the vision of a dragon, capturing me with intense fear and grieve. 

Again the vision changed to creatures I had never heard of before. They were small like Dwarves, but less hairy and slimmer. The first one had brown hair with a red coat, after him came four more, two brunettes, a blond haired one and a dark brown haired one. The dark brown haired slightly the resembled the first one of these creatures. These four reappeared with 5 more companions, a grey haired man with a pointy head, a red haired Dwarf, the blond Elf with blue eyes from before, and two man, a blond one and a dark haired one. A golden ring appeared as did Orcs, lots of them. I felt captivated by the pictures that passed before my eyes when suddenly I saw myself, but in this picture my hair short, my eyes and face had aged yet I was smiling. I felt weird looking at this picture of myself, great grieve and sadness filling within me, as I finally looked away from the mirror. I tried to warp my mind around everything I had just seen, but I couldn’t. “What was that?” I asked confused as Lady Galadriel looked at me, her eyes held some worry in them. “You have a long way ahead of you my child.” She spoke softly as she approached me, laying her hand upon my shoulder. “Do not fear it, embrace it, for all will turn out well.” She said smiling. “That was my future?” I thought amazed as I looked at the mirror from aside. “Thank you for everything, but I should leave now.” I said feeling weird after seeing my future as Lady Galadriel nod. I turned around, ready to leave as I heard Lady Galadriel say something in Elvish I couldn’t understand. I looked back over my shoulder one last time, only to see that Lady Galadriel had already left and with that I went home.

Morning came soon after, the weird feeling from last night was now nothing more than a memory, lingering in the back of my mind. “Are you two ready?” Mom asked as both of us nod. “Well then, let us continue.” She said and with that we went upon our way towards Mirkwood once again.


	6. Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodday everyone!  
> I apologize for not updating last week! I have been very busy with school and preparing for my first internship starting tomorrow so >.<  
> But I managed to finish another chapter in the end!  
> Enjoy it!

“Let’s stop here for the night.” My mother said as the sun had just set behind the horizon. We had reached the forest of Mirkwood about a week ago. Since that day we have been traveling towards the Kingdom of King Thranduil, which was on the east side of the forest. We used the Elven road which lead through the entire forest from west to east. The forest of Mirkwood was amazing! It was completely different from the one from Lothlórien. The trees were deep brown with beautiful green leaves. Animals were seen nearly everywhere in the forest, as it was filled with life. Yet, according to my mother, this wasn’t the case for the entire forest. Long ago the forest used to called the Greenwood the Great, but that name had changed a couple of centuries ago to Mirkwood. In the southern part of the forest an evil force dwelled, as the plants and animals who lived there all died, one by one. An old abandonment fortress called Dol Guldur lingered in the south of Mirkwood, and old foul place. As I looked around the living trees and grasses it was hard to believe the southern part was black and dead. “How long till we reach the Kingdom?” Ryul asked as grabbed some lembas bread from his backpack. The Elves of Lothlórien had given it to us for the road, as a small bite was enough to fill our stomachs for the rest of the day. 

“It shouldn’t be long anymore.” Mom replied as she looked ahead of the road. “Just one more day and we should be within the Elven Realm.” She added as she joined us for dinner, which consisted of the elven bread. The trip from Lothlórien had taken about 2 and a half weeks. Once we had gotten back on the road it felt weird. After living in a house for about three months in Lothlórien the cold, hard ground felt unfamiliar again. After a couple of days I had grown used to it again, yet all I could think was reaching the Elven Realm. I wanted to get a normal live again, living on the road wasn’t really something for me. “I can’t wait to sleep in a normal bed again.” I said as I lay down upon the soft grass. “All though the soft forest is better than the road we had before…” I thought as I closed my eyes. “We’ll be there in no time now.” I heard our mother say as I started to swift off into the world off dreams. Having traveled for over 2 weeks straight had made me tired, as I was barely able to sleep at night, and half Elf or not, I need to sleep, more than I would like to admit. Slowly without realizing it I had drifted off as the voice of my brother and mother had become nothing more than a distance sound.

“Come on Elanil, time to get moving.” It was my brother who woke me up the next morning. It was still dark outside, but the sun could rise any second by now. “Good morning.” I said, stretching my body as I yawned. Our mom had already packed our belongings. The closer we had gotten towards her former home, the more eager she seemed to get to reach the place as fast as possible. I stood up and grabbed my backpack as the three of us continued upon the road. The day went by slowly, till in the evening we finally reached the Elven Realm. “Tampa! (Stop!).” An Elven guard approached us. “Mani naa llie- (What is your-).” The Elf stopped midsentence as he stared at us. I looked at Ryul who looked back at me. “Araya?” The guard said, confusion clearly noticeable in his voice. “Nae saian luume’ Dior (It was been too long, Dior).” Our mom replied with a soft smile upon her face. “Mani naa lle umien sinome? (What are you doing here?).” The guard called Dior asked, shock still written all over his face. “Do you understand them?” I asked looking at Ryul who nod. “Most of it yes, you?” He replied with a sly smirk. “I get the idea, yes.” I replied proud as well. “Amin caela tula arla (I have come home).” My mother said, a sentence neither Ryul and I understood. 

“Mom, what did you just say?” I asked curiously as I walked towards her. My mother looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. “Are these your children?” Dior switched to the common tongue. “Yes, that’s Ryul and this is Elanil.” She explained pointing at us. “Saesa omentien lle (It’s a pleasure to meet you).” Ryul said as I simply nod. “I would like to speak with King Thranduil.” Mom stated as Dior nod. “Very well then, follow me.” He said, leading the way as the three of us followed him. Now we had entered the Woodland Realm more Elves appeared from behind nearly every tree. The forest was filled with Elves! Ryul and I kept looking around the new environment, a place that would soon become our new home. “I can’t believe what I am seeing.” I said amazed. “Neither am I.” Ryul replied just as amazed as me. Lothlórien had been a spectacle to witness and had shaped in idea in both our head how Mirkwood would look like, but boy, were we wrong. Mirkwood was in nothing alike Lothlórien. It was far less clean and pure than the other Elven Kingdom, but the Woodland Realm held its own beauty, one neither my brother nor I had ever seen before. Slowly we reached the gates of the Halls of the Kingdom. Dior greeted the guards as we entered the Kingdom. “No way!” I nearly yelled as the halls were the most amazing thing I had ever witnessed in my entire life. “Do you two like it?” My mother asked with a chuckle as Ryul and I nod our heads. “It’s amazing!” Ryul said astonished. “You should get used to this, as from now on it will be your new home.” Mom said before returning her gaze to the front. A warm feeling boiled within me as I smiled brightly. “A new home.” I thought happily.

Suddenly Dior stopped walking as mom turned around to face us. “Okay, I am going to meet with the King now. You two stay here with Dior, I’ll be right back.” Mom said as both Ryul and I nod understanding. Mom gave us one last smile before she looked at Dior as she walked away. “How old are you two?” Dior said as he approached us. “I am 154.” Ryul replied a bit taken aback by the question. “I am 150.” I added proudly. The guard looked at us surprised. “You are only four years apart?” He asked as if he wasn’t sure he had heard us correctly. “Yes, is there something wrong with that?” Ryul asked not understanding his surprise. “No, not wrong, it’s just…” Dior replied, searching for the right words. “Odd.” He concluded finally. “Odd? How come?” I asked a bit confused. “Normally, between Elven siblings 50 years is a more normal age gap.” Dior explained as Ryul and I looked at one another. “That wouldn’t have been possible…” Ryul said as he rubbed the back of his head as I chuckled. “Why not?” Dior asked, clearly not getting it. “We are halfbreeds, half Men half Elf.” I explained as Dior stared at us astonished. “Your father was a mortal?” He said, sounding shocked with a little bit of disgust noticeable in his voice as well. “What’s wrong with that?” Ryul asked a bit irritated. “Nothing much. I am just surprised to hear Araya married a mortal, nothing more.” Dior replied casually again. 

“So…” I started after a short silence. “You knew our mom before she left Mirkwood?” I asked as Dior’s face lit up. “Yes I did indeed. She used the be the captain of the guards before me. Everyone in our squad looked up to her, as she was the first female to become a captain.” Dior said, speaking proudly about our mother. “The captain of the guards…” It once again struck me how little we knew about her old past. “It was hard to see her leave after the death of the-” “Dior!” The guard got interrupted as a light, brown haired male Elf approached him. “Lye naa desiel auta (We’re ready to leave).” The Elf said as Dior looked at him. “Amin tula (I am coming) Gael.” Dior replied before he turned back towards us. “Duty calls. Tell Araya I said goodbye, as for now I’ll take my leave.” Dior said and with that he left us. “So the dead of moms friend is no secret over here.” Ryul said, his arms crossed over his chest as he walked towards me. “Apparently not.” I replied just as surprised as Ryul. “I am starting to wonder who this friend of mom was…” Ryul said, more to himself than to me, but I heard him nonetheless. Just as I was about to reply to him, mom reappeared before is. “Where is Dior?” She asked, not seeing the Elf guard around us. “He had to leave. An Elven guard came for him.” Ryul replied as mom give us a soft smile. “Well then, let’s go towards our new home.” She said happily and led the way. “King Thranduil agreed to it?” I asked curiously as mom stopped her movements for a second before she continued walking. “He has. I’ve gotten permission to go back towards my old house.” Mom explained as I got excited. 

After walking around the Kingdom for some time we reached our new home. “Enter.” Mom said as she opened the door. Ryul and I looked around the house curiously. I was small, which was to be expected as she used to live here on her own, and everything was covered in dust. “It seems like now one has come here in ages!” I said as I coughed. “King Thranduil said he had left the place untouched since my leave.” Mom said as she looked around her home. “Well, let’s start cleaning!” Mom said for too excited as Ryul and I looked displeased at her happy smile but helped her nonetheless. It took the entire day to clean the house as we made ourselves at home. As the night set in, Ryul and I went upstairs. It only had two bedroom as Ryul and I looked at one another. Back in our house in Gondor each of us had our own bedroom. During our stay in Lothlórien we had shared one as well, but… “I think we are going to have to share from now on brother.” I said as Ryul nod. “It will be fine, it’s just for sleep after all.” Ryul said as I nod, both a bit disappointed yet we understood we had no other choice. Slowly my brother and I started to unpack as mom came upstairs as well. “What are you two doing?” She asked confused as we looked at her. “Unpacking?” Ryul said, stating the obvious. “I can see that. We are you unpacking in the same room?” She rephrased her question. “Because there are only two bedrooms.” I said not getting my mother her point as she laughed. “Those two are for you. Downstairs is a small room, I’ll use that one. I honestly don’t need to sleep unlike you two.” Mom said as slowly my face light up. “Are you sure about that?” Ryul asked politely. “Of course! I had already decided on that the day we left Gondor. You two shouldn’t worry so much about me.” She said as she ruffled Ryul’s hair. “If you say so.” Ryul replied a bit reluctantly, yet smiled. “In that case I’ll go take the other room.” Ryul said as he grabbed his belongs and left the room, or well from now on my room. “Once you two are done unpacking, I’ll get some dinner.” Mom said looking at both of us. “Okay.” I replied. “Sure.” Ryul said and with that mom went back downstairs. 

I lay upon my bed and stared at the ceiling. The bed felt unfamiliar as did the smell. I closed my eyes as I thought back of my old room. “I can’t believe we really came all this way to start a new life…” I thought as I rolled upon my left side, looking at the wall. My life in Gondor felt like a distant memory as I closed my eyes, trying to recollect the old days. My friends, the market, my dad, the town, everything. In just a couple of months everything had changed drastically. Then I suddenly remembered the mirror from Lothlórien and the pieces of my future. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember every face I had seen. It had looked so real, the feelings that had filled within me at that time felt so real, but now I barely remembered it. “I wonder when I’ll meet all those people…” I thought as I lay back upon my back. “Elves, Dwarves, a dragon...” I thought as I relaxed, lost in thought. 

“Elanil are you coming?” My brother’s voice brought my thoughts back to reality. I immediately sat up startled by his voice. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.” Ryul apologized as I grabbed my head. “No it’s fine. I was just lost in thoughts.” I replied as I stood up as we walked downstairs. “What were you thinking of?” Ryul asked curiously. “The past at first…” I started as I stopped my movements. “And my future.” I added as he looked at me. “Your future?” He said and laughed as he sat down at the table in the kitchen. “You mean our new lives?” He asked as I joined him. “Not really. Back in Lothlórien Lady Galadriel showed me this well, the evening before we left.” I said as I grabbed some food upon my plate. This was the first time I had actually spoken to them about that specific moment. “The mirror?” Mom said as she sat down between my brother and I. “I think so, at least that’s how she called it.” I said as I started eating. “I’ve only heard stories about it. Only specific people are allowed to look at it.” Mom said as all attention was turned to me. “I didn’t do it without permission!” I immediately defended myself. “I am not saying you were. I am just surprised she let you.” Mom said as she started eating as well. “Lady Galadriel did say something about ‘expecting me’ or something.” I said thinking back about the moment. 

“Well, what did you see?” Ryul asked curiously as I smiled at him. “It started with a picture of us and dad.” I said excited. “Then I saw three unfamiliar Elves, one girl and two boys. Followed by even more Elves. This time I saw twins and I think their sister, and behind them their parents probably. The lady in the picture looked a lot like Galadriel!” I said as mom looked at me. “You saw Lord Elrond?” She said surprised as I looked at her. “I don’t know… I only saw faces, no names.” I said as swallowed my food. “Anyway, next up a saw multiple Dwarves! I am going to meet Dwarves!” I said excited as I had never met any, but then the smile disappeared of my face as I remembered what came next. “Elanil?” Ryul said as I looked at him. “Is that all?” He asked as I shook my head. “No, not at all. After the Dwarves came a dragon.” I said as both Ryul and my mother looked astonished at me. “A dragon?” Mom repeated. “Yes. I don’t know when or how, but I am sure I saw a dragon.” I said as mom looked at me. “Don’t worry, maybe it’s just a picture.” Mom reassured me as took my hand in hers. I nod as I relaxed. “Yes, you’re probably right.” I said as I smiled softly at her. “Anyway after the dragon came creatures I had never seen before. They were small like Dwarves, but slimmer.” I explained as mom laughed. “You mean Hobbits?” She said. “Hobbits?” Ryul and I repeated after her. “Yes, peaceful beings. The live far to the west in a place called the Shire. They are very fond of their homes, not very likely to leave the Shire.” Mom explained. “How many did you see?” She asked curious. “Five of them.” I replied. “Weird for that many to be meeting up with Elves.” Mom said more to herself. “Half Elves.” I corrected her as she laughed at me. “And at last I saw a group of nine, 4 of them were Hobbits, a Dwarf, an Elf from the first three, an old man with a grey beard and a pointed hat and two mortal men.” I finished as I continued my, by now, cold dinner. “You have a lot ahead of you sis.” Ryul said with a smirk. “I know right!” I said amazed as well. Still trying to gasp my head around the entire happening. “Did Lady Galadriel say anything after you saw your future?” Mom asked, her tune serious as I looked at her. “Something about ‘not to fear it’ and ‘everything will be fine’ or something along those lines.” I replied casually as mom sighed. 

“Anyway…” Mom changed the subject. “You two should head to bed after dinner.” She said. “Why?” Ryul asked as I looked at her as well. “Starting tomorrow you two are joining the other Elves with weapon classes.” She said simply. “What?” I said shocked. “Great!” Ryul cheered happily. “I was hoping I could continue my training here!” He added. “I haven’t held a weapon in my life. Why should I?” I asked as mom looked at me. “Every Elf needs to be able to use a bow and arrow and defend themselves.” She said. “As a child we both gave you a bow once, but the villagers weren’t quite fond of the idea of children walking around with weapons, so we had to take them from you two.” Mom explained as I tried to remember but I had no recollection of ever having a bow. “I always wanted you two to be able to handle weapons, especially because both of you were granted with immortality.” Mom pointed out as she looked at me. “You never know what the future may hold. And if you are going to fight dragons you at least need to be able to use a weapon.” My mom joked as I laughed. “You’ve got a fair point.” I said and smiled. “Well then, up you go, get some rest. I’ll clean.” Mom said as she stood up. “Thank you mom.” Ryul said as both of us left the table. “I’ll see you two in the morning.” She added as we walked upstairs. “Good night!” I said as Ryul and I went into our separate rooms. 

I lay down in my bed and covered myself with my blanket. I closed my eyes, yet I couldn’t sleep. Too much had happened the past weeks, and I was too excited and scared for tomorrow. “My first weapon lessons…” I thought and covered my head with my blanket. Maybe I’ll get to meet the Elves from my vision.” I thought excited. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm my racing heart by breathing in and out, slowly. “Elanil don’t let your emotions get the upper hand.” I scolded myself and closed my eyes, bringing my head back above the blanket. “Act casual and look at all small details, eyes, clothes, position.” I recalled the things Haldir and his brothers had taught me.“ I just hope I’ll do well…” I whispered as I closed my eyes calmly when I finally without knowing fell asleep.

As Ryul and I had fallen asleep our mother was still downstairs, doing the dishes. She looked outside the window into the familiar Halls. “Looking into the mirror…” She spoke to herself lost in thought as she remembered the conversation during dinner. “My dear Elanil, you’ll have a long road ahead of you.” She said, sounding a bit sad as she closed her eyes. “But I promise you, I’ll be there to protect you.”   



	7. Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry!!!  
> I know I haven't updated in a while! But I have not abandoned this story!!!  
> I have just been really busy in my daily life, making it hard to keep writing this story, and also struggeling a bit with a writers block.  
> Anyway I finally managed to finish the next chapter!  
> Enjoy!

“Elanil wake up! We’re going to be late!” I slowly rolled upon my back as I opened my eyes tiredly. “Ryul?” I said surprised to see him in my room so early. “Weapons class remember?” He reminded me as my eyes shot up. “Carp!” I said as I rushed out of bed and got dressed. “How could you forget?” Ryul said laughing as we walked downstairs. “I got too excited last night so I couldn’t sleep…” I admitted grabbing some lembas as Ryul laughed out loud. “Didn’t Haldir and Rúmil teach you how to control your emotions better?” Ryul said still laughing. “Stop making fun of me okay!” I said irritated as Ryul ruffled my head. “Come one we should leave.” Ryul said as I grabbed my shoes. “Where is mom by the way?” I asked, only now realizing I hadn’t seen her yet. “She left early in the morning before you woke up. She said she’d be back in the evening.” Ryul explained as I nod. “Ready?” He asked opening the door. “Ready.” I replied eagerly.

Together the two of us made our way through the Halls of the Kingdom of the Woodland Realm. I stayed close to my brother as he knew the way, mom had explained it to him this morning. “Are you sure we are going the right way?” I asked, scared of getting lost. “Stop worrying so much, you are no child anymore.” Ryul said with a smirk as I took a deep breath. “Child or not, it’s still my first lesson…” I thought but decided to keep that to myself. “We’re here.” Ryul said as multiple Elves appeared in the distances. Their age must be from about 30 to multiple centuries. Slowly Ryul and I approached to rest as we looked around the group. Elves of all ages were happily talking with one another, not noticing our presence. “They are all speaking Elvish.” I whispered as Ryul chuckled. “Really?” He mocked as he looked at me. “Seriously now Ryul, how can we understand them if they only speak Elvish?” I asked embarrassed. “The teachers will speak the common tongue, don’t worry.” Ryul replied casually. “I would have believed you if that had been the case in Lothlórien. There were only a few who could speak the common tongue back there remember?” I said when a blond male approached us. “You two most be the new ones.” He started in the common tongue. “See.” Ryul said as I sighed of relief. “Yes we are.” Ryul replied taking the lead in the conversation. “My name is Inari. I am the chief of these lessons.” The Elf introduced himself. “I am Ryul and this is my sister Elanil.” Ryul replied politely. “I assume you’ve had no, to little training so far?” The Elf stated as we both nod. “I had a bit of the basics during our short stay in Lothlórien, but my sister’s had none.” Ryul replied as the Elf nod. “In that case I suggest you two start with the first group.” He said as he pointed towards the children. “As your skills grow, which will develop faster than that of the other children, you’ll go up a group till you reach your own age.” Inari said as we nod. “We’ll then let me introduce you them.” Inari said as he walked towards the children’s teacher, Ryul and I following behind him. 

“Sinan aa I’winya o’ (These are the new ones).” Inari said as we reached our teacher. “It’s a pleasure to meet you two.” Our teacher said as I looked at him. He had light brown hair, middle length. He wore a green-brownish tunic and her brown eyes. “The pleasure is ours.” Ryul replied with a soft smile. “My name is Nym, and you two are?” He asked and this time I spoke up. “My name is Elanil and this is my brother Ryul.” I introduced us as Ryul smiled at me. “Well then, shall we get started.” Nym said as I took a deep breath. “Well then, here we go.” 

We explained to Nym that both of us weren’t able to fluently speak Elvish yet, which he surprisingly understood. He introduced us to the children and explained our situation to them. All of them got excited as Nym told them we we’re both halfbreeds, but due to the lack of them knowing Common tongue or our Elvish communication with them was hard. All questions were translated by our teacher, yet all children were friendly and had a lot of fun with us. Being the only two over 100 years in the group it felt weird at first, but we got easily accepted into their group. “Straighten your arm more.” Nym instructed me as I missed every time. “This bow is heavier then I had anticipated.” I said as I looked at Nym. “You’ll get used to it, don’t worry.” He replied as he walked passed me. I looked at my brother who was a lot better already then I was. He did have some training, but still it annoyed me to no end. I grabbed another arrow and pointed it at my mark. “Concentrate.” I spoke to myself as I released the arrow, hitting it for the very first time. “Yes!” I cheered happily as Ryul looked at me, smiling. I smirked back at him, gaining some confidence as I repeated my movements. 

Slowly the day came to an end as we said our goodbyes to the group. “Tenna’ tul’re (Until tomorrow).” The children said as I smiled. “Tenna’ tul’re.” I replied as I gave me bow to Nym. “You two did well for your first day.” He said as Ryul approached us from behind. “Thank you.” I said smiling as Ryul handed Nym his bow as well. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Nym said as he grabbed all the stuff. “Until tomorrow.” Ryul and I replied as we left. “Now, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Ryul asked on our way home as I nod. “It’s fine. But you should watch your back, cause I’ll catch up to you in no time.” I dared as Ryul grinned at me. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”   
As we entered our home, mom had already prepared dinner for us. As all three of us sat down at the table we eat our food. Dinner was filled with stories of our day, of Ryul and my training, and mom her first day back as a guard. As the day came to its end I went to bed, mentally and physically tired. “Day one.” I thought as I closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

And from that moment on, days started to pass by in an instant as slowly days became weeks, weeks turned into months, into years, and even decades. The longer I stayed with the Elves the more I realized I was different. My stamina was far lower than that of the average Elf. I needed more breaks and got tired far easier. Even my brother struggled to keep up with their pace, but he was stronger than I was. I was also slower than the Elves my age, had a harder time to jump around the forest which was to blame to my weight. Elves are near weightless while I was far from weightless. Ryul on the other hand was a lot more Elves than I, making him faster, lighter and stronger, qualities I did not poses. It took my brother a little less than a decade to catch up with our age in skills while I need a little over 3 decades. It annoyed me endlessly, as I trained harder than him to catch up. I used to stay up late at night to train some more, only leading to making me tired during the day. I had found out that staying up for 72 hours was my limit. I had fallen asleep after being awake for nearly three days straight without even realizing. This was the only thing my brother and I were equal in. His limit was also about 72 hours.

As Ryul and I trained day in day out, our mother had regained her position as captain of the guards. She didn’t want to get it back, as she felt she didn’t deserve it after abandoning it for centuries, but Dior and the other guards had insisted, they wanted her back. Over the past 3 decades the Elven langue had become something Ryul and I had grown used too, now finally able to speak it fluently. It was great to be able to interact with everyone as Elvish had become our average speech, even at home, much against our mothers request. She didn’t want us to forget the common tongue so she kept reply to us in our old language at home. Slowly life had grown towards a new normal.

I had turned 185 about a week ago, as I had finally caught up with my age in weapon training. I grabbed my bow and arrows. We had received our own pair once we reached the group that had come off age at the age of 150. “Hurry up Ryul I don’t want to be late!” I said excited as he grabbed his shoes. “Yes, yes I am coming.” He said grabbing his supplies as well. “Have a nice day!” Mom said as we opened the door. “Bye mom!” I said as I dashed out of the house, Ryul running up behind me. “Look who we have here.” I heard an unfamiliar male voice. “We nearly thought you wouldn’t show up today.” An unfamiliar female voice added as I turned aside to look at two Elves, both with their arms crossed over their chest. “Good morning to you too.” Ryul replied as I looked at the Elves astonished. The boy had light brown hair and green eyes. His hair was a little longer than his shoulders. He had two braids on each side and one that went from left to right behind his head. The girl had dark brown hair with brown eyes. She was a little shorter than the boy and had hair till her waist. She had one braid on the back of her head and one going from left to right behind her head, just like the boy. I was unable to react as I simply stared at them. “Elanil?” Ryul said shocked by my reaction. “They are them.” I said, searching for the right words as I kept staring at them. “Them?” Ryul repeated. “They are two of the Elves I saw in the mirror, the first vision I saw.” I whispered shouted to Ryul, finally turning my gaze. Ryul looked shocked at me, before he looked back at the Elves. “Are you sure?” He asked as I nod. “Positive.” I replied as the two Elves approached us. “What, are you not going to introduce us to your little sister?” The boy taunted as Ryul grinned at him. “Elanil these are my two friends, Lyari…” Ryul said pointing at the boy, “And Nuala.” He added pointing at the girl. “Lyari, Nuala this is my sister Elanil.” Ryul introduced us as Nuala walked up to me. “It’s so great to finally meet you. Ryul has told us a lot about you.” She spoke friendly as she smiled at me. “I see…” I replied unsure how to react. “Nuala give the girl some time to adjust.” Lyari said and sighed. “My apologies for my sister. She can get a little bit too excited sometimes.” He said as I looked at him, finally regaining my senses. I shook my head. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. I can be like that too.” I replied as I looked at Lyari with a smile. “Come on, we should go before the teacher starts without us.” Lyari added as he turned around to walk towards the others as the rest of us followed behind him. 

The more time I spent with the siblings the more I got along with them. Lyari was the eldest of the two, him being 212 years old. Nuala was his younger and only sister, being 161 years old. As they got to know that Ryul and I were only 4 years apart they nearly didn’t believe us, only the fact that our dad was a mortal convinced them. Lyari and Nuala had been born here in Mirkwood and grown up like normal Elves. Their dad was part of the guards of Mirkwood, while their mom was a seamstress. As we started training on shooting moving objects it turned out that the siblings were excellent shooters, about the top in class. “How can you do it so easily?” I asked Nuala who chuckled. “Dad used to take us hunting for as long as I can remember.” She explained as I took a deep breath. I grabbed my bow and an arrow from my quiver, pointing at the moving object. I concentrated and waited patiently before I released my arrow, only to miss it terrible. Nuala laughed as a slight blush crept upon my face. “Don’t worry about it. That was your first try. You’ll get it soon enough.” She encouraged me as I smiled at her. “Thank you.” I replied as she winked at me. “We girls need to stick together after all.” Nuala said as she looked at our brothers, acting like typical boys. I laughed at the sight of my brother acting so casual around other people. “He seems happy.” I spoke softly as Nuala stood next to me. “He was really shy at first, but he opened up eventually.” She explained as I looked at her. “Thank you for taking care of him.” I said as she smiled. “No problem at all. He is fun to be around with.” She said and grabbed her bow. “Come, I’ll show you how it’s done so we can beat them.” Nuala said as I grinned. “Oh yes please.” 

Nuala and I spent the day together and it felt nice. Ever since I came to Mirkwood I had been fully accepted by the other Elves, but I hadn’t been able to make friends. Elves weren’t that keen on relaying on each other like Men were. Besides, most Elves who got an interest in me was because of the fact that I was a halfbreed. But Nuala was different. She was genuinely interest in me as a person, not as a halfbreed, which made me interested in her. I felt comfortable around her. Every time I needed some extra help she would explain it to me and if I need to rest a bit more she stayed with me, for which I was grateful. But it wasn’t just her. Lyari was the same. He and my brother were like inseparable, always being around each other, having each other’s back, training together, laughing together, and without even realizing it myself Nuala and I had become just like them. Even when we didn’t have classes we would hang around together, explore the forest, walk around the Kingdom or go towards the river. I felt truly accepted by them and it made me feel at home, a feeling it had missed since leaving Gondor and maybe even sooner.

Tonight after sunset Lyari and Nuala had invited us to come with them towards a special place near the river where you could see the stars the best in all Mirkwood, or at least that’s what they said. “Are you two ready?” Nuala asked as my brother and I met them at the front gate. “Show us the way.” Ryul said as Nuala smiled, and with that the four of us went out into the woods. “So, what is that with you and stars?” I asked as I walked next to Nuala. “The stars are the purest thing in the sky.” Nuala said, closing her eyes. “Long ago, when a dark power ruled over Middle-Earth, everything had turned dark, except the stars.” Lyari added as I looked over my shoulder at him. “A dark power?” Ryul said as the siblings nod. “A being called Morgoth. He was originally called Melkor but Fëanor, the High King of Noldor, recalled him as he had fallen into darkness.” Lyari explained as Ryul and I looked at them. “We barely know any Elven history.” I said. “That’s to be expected. I doubt the men in your home town knew either.” Nuala said, casually as always. “I want to learn more.” Ryul said eager as Lyari smiled. “That will be for another day. We’re here.” He said as we stopped walking. It was a cliff side. Underneath of us was the river which proved Mirkwood with trade form the City of Dale just up the Long Lake. Above us was the beautiful starry sky they had wanted us to see. I looked up at the sky which was illuminated by stars. “Wow.” I said amazed as Ryul stood next to me. “That’s beautiful.” My brother added as the siblings grinned. “We told you so.” Nuala said proudly. 

The four of us sat down as we enjoyed the night, exchanging stories from our childhood. “You should have seen the old man’s face once he realized we had taken off with his cake!” I said and laughed. “Dad laughed out loud once we told him, but mom…” Ryul added as I looked at him. “She was out of her mind. Stealing was the worst she had said.” He added as I laughed, reliving the moment. “We have done something alike.” Nuala said looking at her brother. “We once stole dad’s bow to go hunting on ourselves.” She said as Lyari nod. “But as we were only 15 back then we had gotten lost in the forest.” Lyari explained. “Once the guards found us and took us home mom and dad were just glad to see us, neither of them angry.” He added. “But if we’re to do it ever again… We didn’t even dare to find out.” Nuala said as I laughed. For the first moment since we had left the Halls of the Kingdom there was a silence. I looked the sky, lost in thought. 

“What was it like?” Nuala suddenly asked. “What was what like?” Ryul asked, surprised as well. “Gondor, your home town?” She asked as she hugged her knees. “And Lothlórien, living on the road.” She added looking at her feet. Ryul and I exchanged some looks before I turned back to face the siblings. “Are you okay Nuala?” I asked surprised by the tune in her voice. “Yes, it’s just…” She started softly. “We have never been outside of these woods.” Lyari explained as we looked at him. “King Thranduil doesn’t really care what happens outside the border of our Kingdom, as most of us stay within its range.” Nuala said as I looked at her. “Then I’ll gladly explain it to you.” I said as I explained every place I had seen during my nearly 200 years of life. From Gondor, to Lothlórien, the Anduin to Minas Anor, the Elven road and so on. “I hope to see it one day.” Nuala said dreamy. “And you will.” I replied and yawned. “Are you tired?” She asked as I shook my head. “No, I am fine.” I lied as she looked at me. “Sure…” She said skeptically and stood up. “I don’t need a sleeping friend in the morning. Let’s head home, we’ll come back another day.” She added as her brother stood up as well. “Fine.” I said giving in as Ryul and I joined them, ready to go home. 


End file.
